Innocent
by tokisaki
Summary: Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sudah berakhir. Tapi nampaknya tidak satupun dari mereka bisa melupakan satusama lain. Mereka berusaha, tapi sayang takdir belum mengizinkan. Hingga suatu kejadian memaksa Sehun melepaskan gelar Playboynya untuk Jongin. Sementara Jongin,well, dia hanya bocah sekarang. "Aku Sehun, Jong. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku?" / "Paman Sehun?" / "P-paman!" HUNKAI
1. Chapter 1

"Sehun? Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Sehun menoleh menemukan kekasihnya terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi muka dan lehernya.

"Kau berlari kesini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Err.. Iya.. Karena kau bilang ada sesuatu yang penting jadi aku langsung bergegas kesini." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menyuruh Jongin duduk di bangku taman di sebelahnya. Ya. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang universitas tempat mereka belajar sekarang. Jongin langsung menurut saja dengan perintah Sehun. Toh, dia memang lelah habis berlari.

Jongin terduduk dalam diam menunggu Sehun berucap atau hanya sekedar merangkul pundaknya seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Tapi nihil.

Rangkulan itu tidak akan datang.

 _'Mungkin karena aku sedang berkeringat.'_ Yakin Jongin dalam hati. Sebagian kecil dari dirinya sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi tapi bagian yang lain menolak untuk percaya.

"Minum?" Tawar Sehun menyodorkan sekaleng Cola dingin kepada Jongin. Tanpa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menerima kaleng itu sambil melempar senyum kecil. Senyum masam, karena tingkah Sehun yang terkesan cuek padanya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai menyesap Colanya kehausan. Mengerutkan alis bingung karena Jongin yang biasanya selalu ceria dan berisik sekarang menjadi pendiam.

 _'Apa Jongin sudah tahu? Atau hanya karena dia sedang kelelahan sekarang?'_ Kira-kira itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun sekarang tapi segera ditampik olehnya. Dia adalah Playboy kelas kakap. Semua orang sudah mengetahui reputasinya. Bermain lembut dan penuh perasaan bukanlah gayanya. Dan kali ini pun sama seperti itu.

"Aku ingin putus." Akhirnya keluar. Kalimat yang sama yang telah menghancurkan hati para mantan Sehun. Dan kali ini adalah giliran Jongin yang menerimanya. Begitu singkat, dingin, dan tajam.

Sehun terus memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin. Jongin sempat terkejut untuk sesaat tapi lekas kembali ke ekpresinya sebelumnya. Seolah kalimat keramat itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Sehun. Seolah kalimat Sehun barusan tidak memberikan dampak yang berarti bagi Jongin.

Salah.

Jelas-jelas itu memberikan dampak untuk Jongin. Dampak yang sangat besar.

Sehun hanya fokus pada wajah Jongin sampai tidak memperhatikan genggaman tangan di kaleng minuman yang dipegang Jongin menguat. Ingin meremukkan kaleng itu seperti Sehun yang meremukkan hatinya.

Sehun terus diam, dalam hati menunggu Jongin berteriak, menangis atau bahkan menampar wajahnya menolak untuk diputuskan seperti kebanyakan mantannya dulu.

"Baiklah." Kata Jongin enteng. Jika Sehun menganggap hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas candaan, Jongin pun juga bisa. _Atau setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Jongin._

"Tapi tolong beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jongin menatap mata Sehun lurus.

Sehun menatap balik ke mata Jongin. Ada gurat terluka disana tapi ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga bagi yang tidak mengenal pasti siapa sosok Jongin tidak akan mampu menyadarinya. Mata Jongin kali ini terlihat kuat dan rapuh disaat yang sama.

Hampir membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk melukai pemiliknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, bermain lembut dan penuh perasaan bukanlah gayanya.

Dan kali ini bukan pengecualian.

"Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu."

Biasanya kalau sudah mengatakan itu setidaknya Sehun akan mendapat tamparan dan umpatan dari mantannya.

Tapi Jongin berbeda.

Dia selalu berbeda.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sehun-ssi." Dengan entengnya Jongin melenggang pergi, berjalan dengan langkah tegas meninggalkan Sehun yang membeku.

Biasanya sehabis memputuskan kekasihnya Sehun akan merasa lega. Seperti melepaskan beban yang bergelayut di pundaknya.

Tapi sekali lagi Jongin berbeda.

Dia selalu berbeda.

Bukannya merasa lega Sehun justru merasa beban dipundaknya bertambah berat.

"Sialan." Umpatnya melempar kaleng Cola yang tadi dipeganggnya.

 **Innocent**

 **Summary : Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sudah berakhir. Tapi nampaknya tidak satupun dari mereka bisa melupakan satu sama lain. Mereka berusaha, tapi sayang takdir belum mengizinkan. Hingga suatu kejadian memaksa Sehun melepaskan gelar Playboynya untuk Jongin. Sementara Jongin,** _ **well**_ **, dia hanya bocah sekarang. "Aku Sehun, Jong. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku?" / "Paman Sehun?" / "P-paman?!"**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn(s) : Yaoi, OOC , Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin! Jongin! Oy HITAM!" Jongin terlonjak dari kursinya saat mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya, Krystal.

"Apa sih?! Kau gila apa teriak-teriak di perpustakaan!" Bisik Jongin setelah melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang melirik marah ke arahnya dan Krystal.

"Kau yang gila! Aku sudah memanggilmu ribuan kali dan kau hanya diam menatap jendela!" Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar celotehan Krystal yang dramatis. Lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela di sampingnya dan menatap keluar perpustakaan mengacuhkan Krystal.

"Tuh kan! _Seriously_ Kim Jongin kau harus move on dari si brengsek Oh Sehun itu." Omel Krystal keceplosan sampai membawa-bawa topik sensitif bagi Jongin itu.

 _'Terkutuklah mulutmu Krystal Jung.'_ Rutuk Krystal dalam hati melihat alis Jongin yang mengerut dan matanya yang terlihat pedih dari bayangannya di jendela.

"Jongin maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh.. Hanya saja kau mengacuhkan aku terus jadi..." Suara Krystal menghilang, merasa bersalah melihat Jongin.

"Apakah terlihat kalau aku belum move on dari dia?" Jongin menatap Krystal sedih, membuat rasa bersalah Krystal bertambah. Ah, sungguh akan lebih baik kalau Jongin marah saja padanya daripada bersedih mengingat si brengsek Oh Sehun itu.

"Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang." Tawa Jongin miris.

"Bukan salahmu Jong. Semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau jadi dirimu. Maksudku, siapa yang akan dengan mudah melupakannya kalau dia memperlakukanmu layaknya batu berlian. Belum lagi penampilan fisiknya yang menggoda itu. _Gosh! I hate him so much but he's so hot!_ " Omel Krystal lagi membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang kau akan jadi pacarnya selanjutnya?" ejek Jongin bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak! Meskipun dia _hot_ tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi pacar playboy sepertinya. Mendengar kau diputuskan olehnya saja sudah cukup membuatku ingin mematahkan lehernya, apalagi kalau aku yang diputuskan! Aku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya ke pemakaman." Jongin terkekeh lagi, benar-benar merasa lebih baik setelah berbicara dengan Krystal.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau sahabatku, Krys." Ucap Jongin tulus setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Iya iya aku tahu. Sekarang berhentilah bersikap dramatis seolah kau sedang sekarat dan ayo pergi kantin. Aku lapar sekali dan sepertinya semua orang sudah tidak tahan untuk melempariku dengan bukunya."

"Karena kau berbicara terlalu keras."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dari dulu suaraku memang begini." Krystal manyun sambil menarik Jongin keluar dari arena perpustakaan.

"Ingat. Jangan pasang muka sedihmu dihadapan Sehun, jangan biarkan dia merasa puas karena telah berhasil melukaimu oke?" Nasihat Krystal sebelum mereka memasuki kantin.

"Baiklah, eomma. Jongin mengerti." Goda Jongin, kembali ke dirinya yang ceria dan nakal. Berjalan meninggalkan Krystal yang kesal memasuki kantin.

"YA! Kim Jongin jangan panggil aku eomma! Aku terlalu muda tahu untuk jadi ibu-ibu!" Teriak Krystal menarik perhatian semua orang di kantin.

Jongin hanya terkekeh meninggalkan Krystal sambil terus berkata 'Eomma Krytsal, eomma Krystal."

* * *

"YA! Kim Jongin jangan panggil aku eomma! Aku terlalu muda tahu untuk jadi ibu-ibu!"

Mendengar nama mantan pacarnya disebut otomatis membut Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel miliknya menuju ke sumber suara. Mencari si pemilik yang namanya diteriakkan.

Mata Sehun akhirnya menemukan objek yang dicari-cari. Kim Jongin. Mantan kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa lebar sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditangkap olehnya. Sehun terus memperhatikan Jongin dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefinisi. Sampai yang diperhatikan sadar dan memandang balik ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Senyum lebar Jongin mendadak hilang tapi matanya enggan berpaling dari Sehun. Begitu pula Sehun, dia tidak rela sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan walaupun hanya untuk berkedip. Mereka seolah larut dalam tatapan masing-masing.

Sampai Krystal datang dan menyeret Jongin kembali ke realita. Gadis cantik itu memukul pundak Jongin sambil mengancam Jongin untuk jangan memanggilnya eomma lagi. Jongin hanya terkekeh sambil meminta maaf.

Krystal masih cemberut tapi tetap merangkul pundak Jongin menuju meja yang masih kosong. Sejauh mungkin dari meja milik Sehun. Menyempatkan menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil memicingkan mata seolah berkata _'Jauhi Jongin.'_ dengan aura mengancam.

"Wohoo~ apakah Krystal Jung baru saja mengancammu lewat matanya?" Suara menyebalkan milik Kris akhirnya membuat Sehun melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Jongin.

"Ya, benar. Wanita itu sebenarnya cantik, sayang sekali di barbar. Beruntung aku tidak pernah memacarinya." Kata Sehun kalem sambil mengaduk-aduk spagetti di depannya.

"Seingatku kau sempat berencana untuk memacarinya." Kata Chen.

"Tidak jadi. Karena seperti kataku tadi, dia barbar."

"Dan kau akhirnya memacari sahabatnya, Jongin." Kali ini bukan cuma suaranya yang menyebalkan tapi smirk yang dipasang oleh Kris pun juga menyebalkan. Benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin melayangkan tinjunya saat ini juga.

 _"Shut the fuck up, Kris."_ Geram Sehun rendah. Membuat Kria tertawa.

" _Easy Bro_. Aku kan hanya mengungkapkan fakta. Selain itu, bukankah Jongin juga barbar. Apakah dia menghajarmu saat kau memutuskannya?"

"Dia bahkan memprotes." Aku Sehun merasa marah tanpa sebab.

 _"Seriously?"_ Tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kapan kalian putus?" Tanya Luhan yang akhirnya ikut buka suara. Dirinya dan Kris memang sehabis pulang ke China jadi sedikit ketinggalan tentang berita putusnya Sehun dan Jongin yang ramai dibicarakan.

"Hampir dua minggu yang lalu."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku bosan dengannya."

"Dasar bajingan." Hina Luhan tanpa ampun. Jujur Luhan menyukai Jongin _-bukan secara romantis-_ lebih secara keluarga. Sehun merupakan sepupu Luhan dan sudah jelas yang jadi pacar sepupunya adalah keluarganya juga. Meskipun hanya Jongin lah yang diakui Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun.

"Kau baru tahu kalau adik sepupumu bajingan Lu?" tanya Kris mencibir. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Tch, sudah biasa. Toh, Sehun memang bajingan.

"Mungkin ada benarnya mereka putus. Jongin terlalu berharga untuk bajingan seperti Sehun. Mungkin dia akan memacari Krystal setelah ini." Kata Chen melirik kearah meja Krystal dan Jongin yang makan bersama sambil tertawa.

Sehun mendengus keras mendengarnya. Terlalu keras sebenarnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu Jongin _menyimpang._ " Protes Sehun.

"Lalu? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia kembali normal kan? Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau pria banyak yang brengsek sepertimu." Tantang Luhan.

Sehun melempar garpu spagettinya dengan kesal. Merasa tiba-tiba marah.

"Jangan bilang kau menyesal memutuskan Jongin?" Pancing Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyesal oke! Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan wanita itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sangat yakin?" Itu suara Luhan lagi.

"Aku mengerti Jongin." Sehun mengatakannya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Dan kalau kau bilang pria banyak yang brengsek, wanita pun banyak yang jalang." Lanjutnya.

" _Well_ , Krystal tidak terlihat seperti jalang di mataku. Tidak seperti mantan-mantanmu." Luhan menggendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Benar. Mantan-mantan Sehun memang banyak yang mengerikan. Apalagi wanita itu." Kata Chen lalu menyesap minumannya.

"Maksudmu wanita gila itu?!" Pekik Kris heboh. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chen.

"Wanita itu benar-benar gila! Dia terus-terusan menerorku menanyakan password apartment Sehun." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Siapa yang mereka maksud?

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Irene." Jawab Luhan kalem.

Ah. Wanita itu. Mantan Sehun tepat sebelum Jongin. Wanita itu memang senang berulah karena tidak terima diputuskan oleh Sehun.

"Kau juga, Ge?" Tanya Chen pada Luhan.

"Ya. Aku rasa dia meneror kita karena hanya kita yang tahu password apartment Sehun."

"Dan Jongin." Tambah Sehun.

"Hmm?"

"Yang tahu password apartmentku hanya kalian dan Jongin." Jelas Sehun.

"Jongin tahu?" Tanya Chen tidak percaya. Sehun tidak pernah memberitahukan password apartmentnya pada mantan-mantannya yang lain. _Hell_ , Sehun bahkan tidak pernah membawa mereka ke apartmentnya.

"Tentu saja dia tahu dia keka-"

" _Mantan_ kekasih." Potong Luhan.

"Wow. Bukankah Jongin benar-benar istimewa? Maksudku kau berpacaran dengannya paling lama, seorang Oh Sehun yang hampir selalu berganti pacar tiap bulan bertahan dengan Jongin selama hampir satu tahun. Jangan lupakan semua perjuanganmu saat kau menembak Jongin. Dan kau membawanya ke apartmentmu bahkan dia mengetahui passwordnya. _Dude_ , apa kau yakin kau tidak mencintai Jongin?" Celoteh Chen membuat telinga Sehun panas.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Semua yang kau katakan itu hanya semata-mata karena dia menarik. Tidak lebih. Jadi berhentilah membahasnya. Kalian membuatku muak." Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kantin membuat orang-orang yang hendak menyapa dan menggoda Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

"Krystal nenek lampir! Kenapa baru bilang kalau ada kelas sore?! Dan sekarang aku disuruh menunggu. Dipikir tiga jam itu sebentar apa!" Jongin membanting buku-buku nya di meja perpustakaan sambil mengomeli Krystal. Gadis itu mengajaknya-memaksa-ke bioskop menonton film karena tidak mau dibilang jomblo karena menonton sendiri. Eh, ternyata dia ada kelas sore dan memaksa Jongin menunggunya. Untung Krystal sahabatnya kalau bukan sudah dia tinggal dari tadi.

Dengan masih marah-marah Jongin mengambil salah satu buku Shakespeare yang akan menjadi topik makalahnya yang berikutnya. Romeo and Juliet.

Oh betapa Jongin sangat membenci kisah ini. Karena di satu sisi dia sangat mengagumi kisah cinta mereka dan di satu sisi yang lain dia merasa kasihan dengan kisah mereka.

Dan yang paling membuat Jongin tidak menyukai cerita ini adalah cinta Romeo pada Juliet. Ya Jongin iri. Sebut Jongin kekanak-kanakan tapi memang itulah yang dia rasakan. Romeo bahkan rela mati untuk orang yang dicintainya tidak seperti Sehun.

 _Twitch_.

Kenapa jadi teringat Sehun?!

Kenapa selalu teringat Sehun?!

Sialan. Si playboy cap kuda Oh Sehun itu benar-benar menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Satu minggu pertama yang Jongin rasakan setelah putus dari Sehun adalah sedih, marah, kecewa, galau dan semua perasaan melangkonis lainnya. Tapi minggu kedua dan ketiga ini yang ada di pikiran Jongin hanya rindu, rindu dan rindu.

Ah, sial. Jongin jadi merasa seperti mantan-mantan Sehun yang masih mengemis cinta milik Sehun.

Dengan sebal Jongin menyobek selembar kertas dari buku notesnya dan mulai menggambar abstrak yang didefinisikan sebagai Oh Sehun. Lalu mencoret-coret wajah gambarannya yang memang sudah jelek jadi semakin jelek sambil menggumam.

 _'Oh Sehun jelek'_

 _'Oh Sehun albino'_

 _'Oh Sehun cadel'_

 _'Oh Sehun minim ekspresi'_

 _'Oh Sehun playboy cap kuda sialan'_ dan rentetan Oh Sehun bersama umpatan lainnya.

Puas mencoret-coret kertasnya sampai tidak terlihat gambaran abstraknya Jongin membanting pensilnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpukan kepalanya disana. Gagal meyadari sepasang mata yang dari tadi menatapnya sambil menahan senyum.

Ya itu Sehun. Oh Sehun si playboy cap kuda kalau kata Jongin yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak buku tinggi disana sambil memperhatikan tingkah lucu keka _-mantan kekasihnya_. Tadinya Sehun hanya ingin meminjam buku literatur bisnis untuk tugasnya dengan berat hati. Karena dia sangat malas ke perpustakaan. Dia benci perpustakaan _-semenjak putus dengan Jongin._ Karena perpustakaan adalah tempat wajib Jongin saat mengerjakan tugasnya jadi seolah setiap sudut perpustakaan ini mengingatkan Sehun pada Jongin. Apalagi tempat favorit Jongin di meja pojok belakang dibalik rak buku tinggi dan besar.

Iya iya. Jujur Sehun masih belum bisa move on dari Jongin. Meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Dan berada di tempat kenangannya bersama Jongin mau tidak mau membuat Sehun tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat favorit Jongin.

Sehun hanya ingin melihat dan mungkin sedikit bernostalgia. Kalau mengingat jadwal kuliah Jongin waktu masih bersama Sehun, seharusnya kelas Jongin sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu dan Jongin pastinya sudah tidak berada di kawasan kampus. Jadi Sehun tidak menyangka akan menemukan Jongin duduk disana sendirian sambil mencoret-coret selembar kertas sambil merutuki namanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kebiasaan Jongin. Jongin selalu melakukan itu kalau sedang sebal pada seseorang dan sekarang Jongin sedang sebal padanya. Ada sepercik rasa senang yang Sehun rasakan, karena ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang masih belum move on. Tuh, Jongin bahkan masih menyebutkan namanya sebelum terlelap meskipun diiringi umpatan.

Setelah dirasa Jongin sudah benar-benar tertidur, Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping kursi Jongin dengan santai. Jongin kalau sudah tidur akan seperti beruang hibernasi, mau ada bom jatuhpun dia tidak akan bangun. Maka dari itu Sehun duduk dengan santai tanpa takut membuat suara.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kertas dengan coretan abstrak berlabel namanya tergeletak disana. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada sosok tertidur Jongin. Sehun sangat suka melihat Jongin tertidur. Jongin sangat ekspresif kalau sedang tidur apalagi kalau sedang bermimpi. Dan kalau kalian mau tahu Sehun bahkan memiliki ratusan foto tertidur Jongin dari yang tidur dengan imut sampai yang memalukan dengan air liur yang menetes ke pipinya.

Tangan Sehun tanpa sadar terangkat untuk membelai pipi _sedikit_ chubby milik Jongin. Lembut sekali, seperti bokong bayi. Jongin yang meraskan nyaman dipipinya menggumam pelan sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Sehun terkekeh. Jongin benar-benar imut kalau tidur. Hampir seperti kucing.

"Ah kau benar-benar membuatku ingin balikan denganmu." Gumam Sehun yang sekarang mengelus surai coklat Jongin.

Sehun jujur ketika dia berkata ingin balikan dengan Jongin. Dia sangat ingin malah. Tapi tidak ada jaminan Jongin juga ingin balikan dengannya, Jongin mungkin belum bisa move on darinya tapi itu bukan berarti Jongin ingin kembali padanya. Dan tidak ada jaminan juga kalau Sehun tidak akan melukai Jongin untuk yang kedua, ketiga, atau mungkin yang keempat kalinya.

Tapi Sehun benar-benar ingin balikan dengan Jongin. Sehun merindukan Jongin. Sampai-sampai melihat wajah tidak berdaya Jongin sekarang membuat Sehun ingin mengecup wajah Jongin. Dan Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, yang tanpa tahu malu malah memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Jongin. Tapi belum sampai bibirnya mendarat di pipi Jongin matanya menangkap tulisan dengan tinta merah di buku notes Jongin. Itu adalah kumpulan quotes dari buku Romeo and Juliet yang ditulis Jongin untuk tugasnya. Dan jika ditulis dengan warna selain hitam itu berarti Jongin menyukai quotes itu. Dan quotes merah dibuku Jongin itu membuat Sehun tersenyum masam sambil menarik dirinya, tidak jadi mencium Jongin.

"Kali ini kau harus benar-benar melakukannya Jong." Kata Sehun menatap Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

 _'Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.' -William Shakespeare._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halooo~~ Please jangan gebukin saya karena nambah utang ff lagi :') Saya nggak bisa nahan kalau ada ide tumpeh-tumpeh di kepala jadi yah harap dimaklumi :'3 utang utang saya diusahakan bakal saya lunasi semua kok tapi yah butuh waktu dimohon pengertiannya.

Dan ff ini well. TBC? or Del?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kali ini kau harus benar-benar melakukannya Jong." Kata Sehun menatap Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

 _'Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.' -William Shakespeare._

 **Innocent**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn(s) : Yaoi, OOC , Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kkamjong saaayaaang~ aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara keras Krystal meneriakan namanya. Dengan nama panggilan yang menjijikan. Di perpustakan. Ya. _In a fucking library_.

"Astaga Jung Soojung sudah berapa kali aku bilang Jangan. Teriak. Di. Perpustakaan." Desis Jongin marah. Karena _for pete's sake_ Jongin sudah ditegur oleh penjaga perpusatakaan untuk melarang Krystal berteriak-teriak di perpustakaan atau dirinya lah yang akan didepak keluar dari perpustakaan. _Hell_ , lalu Jongin mau mengerjakan tugasnya dimana selain di perpustakaan? Dia tidak punya tempat lain untuk mengerjakan selain di perpustakaan yang nyaman ini. Selain itu ditempat lain pasti akan ada Sehun. Mengingat Sehun sering muncul dengan tiba-tiba dimana saja. Oh Se- _tan-_ hun.

Dan ya, semakin banyaknya frekuensi Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun membuat semakin kecilnya kesempatan Jongin untuk move on dari Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena jelas Jongin sangat ingin move on dari playboy cap kuda itu. Sudah sebulan mereka putus dan Jongin masih sering mendamba kasih sayang Sehun yang _menurutnya_ palsu itu. Hah. Tentu saja palsu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkinkan si cadel itu menemuinya lalu berkata dengan seenak jidatnya _'Aku ingin putus.'_ Dia pikir setahun yang mereka jalani bersama itu lelucon apa?! Dia pikir Jongin mainan apa?!

 _"Damn it Oh Sehun!"_ Teriak Jongin membanting kamus Oxford tebal ditangannya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya terutama Krystal yang berada di sebelahnya. Tadi bocah ini melarangnya berteriak sekarang dia sendiri yang berteriak.

"Kim Jongin kau gila ini perpustakaan, bocah Amazon!" Sentak Krystal pada Jongin.

"Kau benar! Aku seharusnya membuang Oh Sehun sialan itu ke sungai Amazon supaya dia dimakan oleh ikan Piranha atau Anaconda sekalian!" Teriak Jongin marah.

"Jong-"

"Kau tahu tidak?! Dia menyuruhku menemuinya saat aku sedang latihan menari! Aku bahkan berlari untuk menemuinya, Krys! Dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapat setelah itu? Dia memutuskanku. Iya! Memutuskanku! Dengan wajah datarnya yang minta digampar itu DIA MEMUTUSKANKU DENGAN ALASAN SUDAH BOSAN DENGANKU! Dia pikir dia itu siapa hah?!"

"Jongin diamlah semua orang melihat kita!" Desis Krystal menarik tangan Jongin, tapi Jongin masih tetap acuh dia sedang asyik menumpahkan kekesalannya yang selama ini dia tahan sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini terjadi! _Why did i even accept him back then?! Kim Jongin what the hell is wrong with you?_ " Jongin mengacak rambutnya menyesal seperti baru saja menghamili anak putri tetangganya.

"Aaaa eomma~ maafkan Jongin, Jongin nakal dan tidak patuh pada eomma selama ini~" Jongin sekarang malah merengek membuat Krystal benar-benar ingin menghilang dari sana sekarang juga.

"Aaa eomma~" Jongin masih merengek.

"Jongin."

"Eommaaaa~" Jongin terus merengek.

"Jongin."

"Eomma eomma eomma eomma~" Jongin tetap merengek.

"KIM JONGEEN!"

"Apa si- Eh madam. Ada apa?" Jongin tersenyum polos saat menemukan wanita tua gendut yang sampai sekarang belum menikah atau bisa kita sebut penjaga perpustakaan disana itu melotot marah padanya.

"KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak wanita gendut itu pada Jongin yang terbelalak kaget.

"Jangan kembali ke sini selama seminggu. Kim. Jong. In." Titah wanita itu.

"Ta-tapi madam-"

"Jangan membantah atau aku akan menambahnya menjadi dua minggu!"

"I-iya madam. Maaf."

"Sekarang keluar!"

Jongin dan Krystal berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan kikuk. Jongin melempar senyum maaf ke semua orang sementara Krystal sudah memasang wajah judesnya.

"Krys jangan bilang kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin melihat Krystal mengacuhkannya.

"Iya! Aku marah padamu! Disana tadi ada cowok incaranku dan kau malah teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan! Aah~ sekarang dia tahu kalau aku punya teman aneh sepertimu." Rajuk Krystal.

"Maaf deh maaf. Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya kau tidak marah." Bujuk Jongin membuat Krystal menoleh kepadanya.

"Serius?"

Jongin mengangguk. Krystal tersenyum.

Ah Jongin sudah tau kalau nenek lampir ini cuma akting tadi.

"Kau tahu temanku Sulli kan?" Tanya Krystal.

"Siapa?"

"Sulli. Sulli. Choi Jinri."

"Oh yang temanmu bergosip itu?" Krystal mengangguk.

"Tahu. Kenapa?"

"Kemarin _flashdisk_ nya ketinggalan di aku. Sekarang dia sedang butuh. Jadi tolong antarkan pada dia oke?" Pinta Krystal tersenyum manis.

"Dia dimana sekarang?"

"Di gedung fakultasnya?"

"Fakultas apa?"

"Kedokteran." Jawab Krystal meringis dan Jongin mendelik.

"Kau gila?! Fakultas kedokteran kan jauh dari sini!" Protes Jongin.

"Tidak papa Jong. Hitung-hitung sambil olahraga bjar kau tetap seksi." Krystal menauk-nikkan alisnya meyakinkan.

"Seksi kepalamu! Siang-siang begini juga. Kau mau aku tambah hitam?! Ah aku tidak mau antarkan sendiri." Jongin membuang muka sambil bersendekap.

"Aku ada _quiz_ Kim Jongin. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah kau sudah berjanji." Bujuk Krystal lagi membuat Jongin mengerang lalu merampas _flashdisk_ di tangan Krystal.

"Kau berhutang padaku." Kata Jongin merajuk sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hehe nanti aku traktir ayam." Teriak Krystal.

* * *

"Hei kau!" Panggil Jongin pada salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran yang lewat didepannya.

"Iya?"

"Bisa tolong panggilkan..." Siapa tadi namanya? Sul? Choi.. Choi siapa tadi?

"Panggilkan siapa?" Tanya mahasiswa itu melihat wajah kebingungan Jongin.

"Choi.. Choi..."

"Choi sunbae?" Tanya mahasiswa itu.

"Iya dia." Jawab Jongin cepat meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin Choi yang dimaksud ini apakah benar si Choi teman bergosipnya Krystal atau bukan.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya." Anak itu masuk kedalam gedung fakultasnya meninggalkan Jongin yang menunggu di depan.

"Itu sunbae orang yang mencarimu." Suara mahasiswa tadi membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah sumbernya dan menemukan anak tadi dengan seorang pria tinggi tampan dengan wajah kelewat bersahabat, tidak seperti wajah dingin dan cuek Sehun.

Ah kan, Sehun lagi.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Jongin polos sambil menunjuk ke arah pria tinggi tadi.

"Choi Minho sunbae. Katanya kau mencarinya."

"Bukan Choi yang ini. Choi yang perempuan, yang teman bergosipnya Krystal Jung anak Design."

"Oh Sulli? Dia sedang praktikum di luar wilayah kampus sekarang."

"Ah benarkah?" Wajah Jongin langsung merengut mendengarnya. Ah sial, sudah jauh-jauh ke sini yang dicari tidak ada lagi.

Minho yang awalnya kesal karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh salah satu hoobaenya sekarang malah bersyukur. Karena berkat itu dia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki manis ini. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana dia merengut sebal lalu menghela napas pasrah. Benar-benar lucu.

"Kau mencari adikku, Jinri?" Tanga Minho sambil tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi putih yang rapi.

"Ah iya Choi Jinri, aku ingat namanya sekarang. Eh kau kakaknya Jinri?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik dengan lucu membuat Minho tertawa.

"Iya aku kakaknya. Ada yang bisa aku sampaikan untuk Jinri?" Tawar Minho ramah.

"Oh, kau benar-benar kakaknya? Ah syukurlah aku kira usahaku berjalan jauh-jauh ke sini sia-sia." Curhat Jongin, Minho hanya menanggapi dengan senyum.

" _By the way,_ aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini. Itu milik Jinri tapi kemarin tertinggal di Krystal. Dan karena Krystal ada _quiz_ jadi aku yang disuruh mengantarkannya kesini. Bisa tolong berikan pada Jinri." Pinta Jongin pada Minho sambil menyerahkan _flashdisk_ berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan berbentuk hati itu pada Minho.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Minho sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin juga tersenyum. Sangat manis. Entah karena kulit tan Jongin yang sangat kontras dengan gigi putihnya atau karena senyuman Jongin memang benar-benar manis, Minho tidak tahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sunbae." Pamit Jongin berjalan menjauh. Minho hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan punggung Jongin sampai...

"Eh tunggu! Beri tahu aku namamu." Teriak Minho pada Jongin yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kim Jongin. Satra Inggris semester empat." Teriak Jongin balik sebelum benar-benar menghilang di belokan tidak melihat senyum Minho yang makin melebar.

"Kim Jongin ya?" Bisik Minho pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh, _well_. Sepertinya Minho sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya lelah di bawah pohon taman belakang universitas, dirinya harus menyelesaikan membaca novel bahasa Inggrisnya. Dan karena dia sudah diusir dari perpustakaan disinilah satu-satu tempat yang cocok untuknya membaca. Sial, Jongin merasa seperti tuna wisma sekarang. Mendengus keras, Jongin membuka novel tebalnya lalu memutar lagu dari iPodnya dengan volume keras, menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara tidak penting yang bisa merusak konsentrasinya membaca.

Sehun sudah mendengarnya, tentang Jongin yang berteriak-teriak kalap di perpustakaan dan menyebarkan kisah berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Dengan senyum _atau seringaian_ dari telinga sampai telinga Sehun berjalan memutari gedung fakultas Jongin mencari-cari si pemuda hitam berstatus mantan kekasihnya yang ke... yang ke... entah yang keberapa.

Intinya Jongin adalah mantan terindahnya.

Tapi sang mantan tidak ada dimana-mana. Sehun bahkan mencari ke perpustakaan meskipun jelas Jongin tidak mungkin berada disana. Karena perawan tua gendut penjaga perpustakaan itu sudah mengusir Jongin. Tapi, yah, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?

Sehun celingak celinguk mencari Jongin. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak ada disana. Sehun menuju ke tempat favorit Jongin dan melihat keluar melalui jendela disana.

Bingo.

Ternyata memang benar kalau mencari Kim Jongin pergilah ke perpustakaan. Karena meskipun Jongin tidak berada di perpustakaan, kita akan menemukan Jongin dari perpustakaan. Itu itu, Si hitam Jongin itu sedang duduk sendirian di tempat keramat- _keramat bagi Sehun. Baginya semua tempat pacaran mereka dulu adalah tempat keramat._ Seringaian Sehun melebar kembali dan dengan semangat dirinya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju Jongin.

Sehun berjalan lurus dengan sekaleng cola dingin dan sekotak susu coklat favorit Jongin di tangannya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun membawa susu coklat favorit Jongin di tangannya. Karena sekali lagi, Sehun gagal move on.

"Sehun." Sebuah suara memanggil namanya membuat Sehun berhenti dan menemukan mantan kekasihnya yang sekali lagi entah keberapa.

Bae Irene.

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun. Wajahnya langsung kembali ke wajah stoic andalannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Irene.

"Kemana pun aku, bukan urusanmu Irene." Kata Sehun pada Irene yang menatap selidik pada susu di tangannya.

"Susu itu untuk siapa? Kau tidak minum susu kan?"

"Sekali lagi, ini bukan urusanmu Irene." Kata Sehun jengah sambil membuang muka ke arah taman di sampingnya sekaligus memastikan Jongin masih berada di sana atau tidak. Aman. Jongin masih sibuk menelaah rentetan kata-kata bahasa Inggris di novelnya. Merasa diacuhkan Irene mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun ke arah Jongin yang membaca buku sendirian di bawah pohon.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun?!" Teriak Irene marah membuat Sehun mendelik kearahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu Bae Irene?! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku!"

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku Sehun! Kau yang aneh! Kau mulai mengejar jalang itu tiga hari setelah kita putus! Tapi sekarang bahkan sudah lebih dari satu bulan kau putus dengannya dan kau nampaknya belum bisa berpaling darinya! Sadarlah Oh Sehun apa sih lebihnya jalang itu?!" Kemarahan Irene semakin menjadi-jadi begitu pula dengan Sehun yang dengan tegas melangkah maju membuat Irene beringsut mundur.

"Jangan. Panggil. Jongin. Jalang." Kata Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kita sudah berakhir Irene. Jadi berhentilah mencampuri urusanku." Lanjut Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Irene.

"Kau dan Jongin juga sudah berakhir Sehun." Kata Irene membuat Sehun langsung berhenti.

Benar. Mereka memang sudah berakhir. Dan fakta itu membuat Sehun marah, entah kenapa. _Padahal dia sendiri yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi._

"Sekali lagi berhentilah mencampuri urusanku." Kata Sehun final lalu menjauh menuju tempat Jongin.

Sialan, si nenek lampir Irene itu benar-benar membuat moodnya hancur. Sehun tetap melangkah mendekati Jongin meskipum sedang sebal. Begitu sudah dekat dengan Jongin, Sehun mengendap-endap supaya tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa menarik perhatian Jongin. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak perlu khawatir karena Jongin sekarang masih sibuk merutuki si karakter utama dalam novel yang dibacanya.

"Ah, dasar wanita bodoh sudah kubilang pria itu akan menyakitimu. Dia mungkin tampan dan menawan tapi dia itu bajingan. Ah dasar bodoh sekarang kau sendirikan yang terluka begitu dia mencampakanmu." Kata Jongin merutuki tokoh utama wanita dalam novel itu sambil memakan keripik kentangnya sampai dia merasakan napas hangat di bagian kiri pipi dan lehernya.

"Kau sedang membicarakan tokoh utama wanitanya atau dirimu sendiri hmm?" Napas hangat tadi disusul dengan suara berat yang _damn seksi sekali,_ sial.

Jongin yang telonjak kaget reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tadi dan menemukan wajah menyeringai yang sekali lagi _damn seksi sekali_ milik Oh Sehun.

"Yaa! Sedang apa kau disini! Muncul tiba-tiba juga!" Teriak Jongin pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mantanku. Apa tidak boleh?" Balas Sehun santai membuat Jongin mendelik.

"Tidak boleh, kalau mantan yang kau maksud adalah aku." Kata Jongin ketus. Tapi malah terlihat lucu di mata Sehun.

"Oh ayolah. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak Sehun! Pergilah!" Tapi Sehun tetap duduk disana, malah sekarang menyamankan sandarannya di pohon besar belakangnya.

Mereka diam. Jongin kembali mencoba fokus pada novelnya, tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ada. Tapi membolos." Jawab Sehun santai membuka Colanya lalu menyedotnya.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kelasnya dosen _killer_ Park itu kan?" Tebak Jongin, masih ingat kebiasaan Sehun yang sering membolos saat pelajaran dosen _killer_ itu.

"Kau benar-benar belum bisa move on dariku ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang seperti itu dasar cadel!" Teriak Jongin.

"Iya iya tenanglah. Aku cuma bercanda." Kata Sehun masih tersenyum tapi Jongin diam saja sambil merengut.

"Ini minumlah. Kau tidak haus apa teriak-teriak begitu?" Kata Sehun menyodorkan sekotak susu coklat tadi pada Jongin. Jongin memandang susu ditangan Sehun itu lalu memandang wajah Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak meracuni susu itu?" Selidik Jongin.

"Kau selalu saja berlebihan." Kata Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menusukkan sedotan ke kotak susu cokkat itu sebelum menyedot besar-besar susu coklat ditangannya. Dan menelan dengan pelan.

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

" _See?_ Aku masih hidupkan?" Kata Sehun meyakinkan Jongin lagi sambil menyodorkan lagi kotak susu coklat di tangannya itu. Tapi Jongin masih saja memandangi Sehun janggal.

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau takut _indirect kiss_?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Sebelum seringaian jahil melebar di bibirnya.

"Heh~ Kau seperti gadis saja. Tenang, aku sudah melihat dan merasakan secara langsung semua bagian tubu-mpphm" Jongin membelalak kaget dengan sifat blak-blakan Sehun. Dengan reflek Jongin menerjang tubuh Sehun. Dan membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangannya.

"STOP! JANGAN DILANJUTKAN!" Teriak Jongin. Tidakkah Sehun sadar bahwa mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Mereka mantan kekasih. Mantan. Dan membicarakan _sexual intercourse_ mereka dulu dengan satu sama lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi Jongin.

Sehun yang tidak siap terjembap kebelakang karena terdorong tubuh Jongin. Membuat tubuh Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun. Dengan posisi yang akan membuat orang salah paham kalau melihat. Jongin berada di antara kedua kaki Sehun, menindih tubuh Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang membekap mulut Sehun dan tangan kanan berada di dada Sehun, sementara Sehun tangan kanannya masih memegang kotak susu coklat dan tangannya yang lain bertengger di pinggang Jongin. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Jongin bisa melihat jelas wajah Sehun, entah karena Jongin benar-benar merindukan Sehun atau memang Sehun yang bertambah tampan, Jongin tidak tahu. Mata itu, hidung itu, bahkan bibir itu, Jongin tahu bibir itu masih sama meskipun Jongin tidak melihatnya. Tapi Jongin merasakannya, bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh telapak tangannya. Membuatnya tersadar.

"M-maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata Jongin menarik tangannya dari mulut Sehun. Tapi anehnya hanya itu saja yang dia lakukan, dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri ataupun bangun dari posisi mereka. Sehun sendiri juga tidak keberatan. Terlalu nyaman. Membuat mereka enggan untuk berpindah. Meskipun suara-suara dalam kepala Jongin terus meneriakinya meyuruh Jongin untuk bangun. Tapi hatinya melawan. Hatinya terlalu lemah. Membuat badannya melembek dalam pelukan Sehun yang sangat dirindukannya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang. Sama intensnya dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun melihat dengan jelas perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam bola mata Jongin. Mungkin Jongin sedang menimbang-nimbang antara bangun dan menampar Sehun atau menunduk dan mulai mencium Sehun. Mungkin Jongin memilih opsi yang pertama tapi jelas tubuhnya tidak sanggup melakukannya. Sehun bisa saja memulai duluan. Karena demi Tuhan Sehun _sangat_ merindukan bibir itu. Tidak. Salah. Bukan hanya bibir Jongin, ataupun tubuh Jongin yang menggoda. Sehun merindukan semua tentang Jongin.

Sehun merindukan Jongin. Sekali lagi,

Oh Sehun merindukan Kim Jongin.

 _Sangat._

Tapi Sehun tahu kalau dia mulai mencium Jongin sekarang hubungan mereka akan lebih buruk dari ini. Dan tentu saja Jongin benar-benar akan menjauhinya. Dan Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi. _Hell,_ Sehun bahkan ragu Jongin akan menjauhinya atau tidak mengingat setelah ini akan sangat _awkward._ Jadi untuk menghindari itu Sehun akan bersikap menyebalkan sekarang.

"Jangan bilang kau menungguku untuk menciummu?" Goda Sehun meskipun dia berharap jawabannya adalah iya.

Atmosfer bunga-bunga pink disekitar mereka langsung hilang. Ditambah dengan wajah Jongin yang mengerut marah

"Tidak! Justru kau yang nafsu untuk menciumku. Dari tadi kau menatap bibirku dengan mesum. Oh! Jangan lupa tanganmu yang meraba-raba pinggangku!" Amuk Jongin yang sudah bangun diikuti dengan Sehun yang juga terduduk dengan santai.

" _Well,_ kau juga meraba-raba dadaku." Kata Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak!" Protes Jongin.

"Kau iya. Lihatlah baju bagian depanku sampai kusut." Sehun menunjukkan bajunya yang memang kusut bagian dadanya.

"Aah! Percuma bicara denganmu. Menyebalkan." Amuk Jongin manyun sambil membereskan buku-bukunya, mengankat tasnya dengan kasar lalu menghentakkan kaki dengan lucu meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin." Tapi baru lima langkah, namanya dipanggil oleh Sehun.

"Apa?!"

"Kau benar tidak mau?" Tanya Sehun menyodorkan susunya tadi.

Jongin sih inginnya langsung pergi dengan penuh harga diri. Tapi kejadian tadi membuatnya merasa gerah ditambah dirinya yang terus berteriak-teriak sampai tenggorokannya kering.

Jongin kembali ke arah Sehun dan menyambar kotak susu di tangan Sehun.

"Dasar cadel menyebalkan." Kata Jongin berbalik menjauh lalu menyedot susu coklat favoritnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, mantan." Goda Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh dan memelototi Sehun terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke gedung universitas.

* * *

"Hoi Medusa! Kau lama sekali sih aku sampai lumutan menunggumu." Kata Jongin yang bersandar di depan kelas Krystal dengan lelah.

"Hehe maaf. Testnya susah jadinya selesainya lama." Ringis Krystal pada Jongin.

"Yasudah ayo pulang." Ajak Jongin.

"Ayo."

"Tapi Jong..." Krystal memotong kalimatnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak bawa mobil." Krystal tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin yang menunjukan ekspresi _Wtf_ nya.

"Jadi sia-sia aku menunggumu dari tadi?! Astaga Jung Soojung tahu begitu aku pulang naik bis duluan tadi." Desah Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau sih menungguku cuma mau nebeng pulang. Yang ikhlas dong. Lagian kita naik bis sama-sama saja. Biar nggak kaya Jomblo." Krystal berjalan lebih dahulu mengabaikan cibiran 'Dasar jones' dari Jongin.

Mereka berdua akhurnya berjalan menuju halte terdekat yang tetap saja jauh kalau berjalan kaki.

Tin tin.

Suara klakson menarik perhatian mereka diiringi dengan teriakan heboh.

"Oi Jung Soojung sini masuk. Aku tebengi." Teriak Sulli heboh. Itu Choi Jinri atau Sulli teman Krystal.

"Oh Sulli. Kau peka sekali sih. Jadi makin cinta." Pekik Krystal tidak kalah heboh menghampiri mobil Sulli sambil menarik Jongin. Jongin yang masih diam patuh-patuh saja ditarik. Setelah berada disamping mobil hitam itu Jongin baru tahu kalau ternyata yang menyetir mobil itu sunbae yang tadi ditemui. Choi Minho.

"Oppa aku dan Jongin nebeng ya?" Tanya Krystal pada Minho.

"Iya naiklah." Jawab Minho sambil tersenyum. Krystal langsung membuka pintu belakang disusul dengan Sulli yang melompat dari kursi depan ke belakang dengan bar-barnya.

Hmmp. Pasti mau bergosip dengan Krystal.

"Jongin. Kau duduk didepannya aku ada urusan dengan Krystal." Kata Sulli yang hanya dibalas anggukan. Toh dia nebeng. Ditaruh bagasi pun Jongin mau-mau saja asal gratis. _Efek tanggal tua._

"Annyeong Jongin." Sapa Minho sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Jongin.

"Annyeong sunbae." Balas Jongin balik tersenyum.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah suara Krystal dan Sulli yang sedang bergosip. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela sambil melihat keluar.

Lama-lama mata Jongin memberat merasakan kantuknya. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk ke depan karena mengantuk. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan memilih tidur di kursi penumpang mobil Minho. Membuat Minho tersenyum. Ah sungguh anak ini benar-benar lucu.

Benar-benar berhasil mencuri hatinya padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi siang.

Minho menyetir sambil melirik-lirik ke arah wajah tertidur Jongin.

...

"Jongin.. Jongin.." Minho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin lembut. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit wajah Jongin.

"Enggh.." Jongin mengerang sambil mengucek matanya. Minho yang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya hanya terpaku melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin.

Ah, jadi ingin mencium Jongin.

"Minho sunbae?" Suara bangun tidur Jongin menyadarkan Minho.

"Eh iya?"

"Kenapa sunbae ada disini?" Tanya Jongin masih belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau mereka berada di mobil Minho.

"Tentu saja aku disini. Karena ini mobilku." Tawa Minho melihat wajah kebingungan Jongin.

"Oh iya." Lonjak Jongin sadar lalu menoleh ke sekitarnya.

"Dimana Krystal dan Sulli?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mereka turun di mall. Dan Krystal memintaku untuk mengantarmu. Jadi, disinilah kita. Di depan gedung apartmentmu."

"Oh iya kita sudah sampai. Ah terima kasih sunbae sudah mengantarku. Aku sampai bingung bagaimana mau mengucapkan terima kasih." Kata Jongin turun dari mobil Minho, diikuti oleh Minho juga.

"Kau bisa mentraktirku makan mungkin?" Tawar Minho.

"Oh tentu saja. Aku akan mentraktir sunbae makan nanti." Kata Jongin tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu janjimu. Sekarang masuklah sudah hampir malam." Minho tersenyum mengelus rambut Jongin lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan sunbae." Kata Jongin melambai pada mobil Minho yang mulai menjauh setelah mendapat senyuman dari Minho.

* * *

Jongin mendesah lelah setelah mengobrak-abrik apartment mencari novelnya. Tapi nihil tidak ada dimana-mana. Menyerah, Jongin memilih mandi dengan air hangat lalu bergelung ditempat tidurnya sambil meminum susu coklat hangat. Tapi baru satu teguk ponselnya sudah bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

 **From: O456xxxxxxxx**

 _Hai, Jongin. Aku Minho._

 _Aku hanya ingin bilang novelmu tertinggal di mobilku. Kau mau mengambilnya besok?_

Jongin memekik girang. Ah ternyata novelnya tidak jadi hilang. Dengan cepat dia mengetik balasan untuk nomor yang sudah disimpan dengan nama Minho sunbae itu.

 **To: Minho sunbae**

 _Iya sunbae aku akan mengambilnya besok. Kapan sunbae bisa menemuiku?_

 **From: Minho sunbae**

 _Bagaimana kalau jam 3 sore di cafe depan kampus? Bukankah kau berjanji akan mentraktirku makan?_

 _Sekalian berkencan denganku mungkin? :D_

Jongin membelalakkan matanya membaca pesan dari Minho. Kencan? Minho sunbae mengajaknya berkencan?

 **To: Minho sunbae**

 _Haha baiklah mari kita berkencan._

 _Aku akan menunggu sunbae disana besok._

Jongin tersenyum. _Well,_ tidak ada salahnya berkencan dengan Minho sunbae. Minho sunbae kelihatannya seperti orang yang baik. Dan juga sudah saatnya untuk move on dari playboy cap kuda Oh Sehun itu.

Tapi sepertinya playboy cap kuda itu belum selesai mengganggunya. Saat Jongin sudah satu langkah untuk move on, Sehun seolah selalu datang dan kembali menarik Jongin untuk tidak berpaling darinya.

Drrrt.

Satu pesan masuk.

 **From: Panu**

 _Mantan~ Kau sudah tidur?_

Kan sudah kubilang?

Jongin merengut membaca pesan itu. Itu dari Sehun _by the way._ Iya. Jongin menamai nomor Sehun dengan nama panu. Kenapa? Karena Sehun putih seperti panu. Sederhana.

Sehun mengirim pesannya dengan tersenyum membayangkan wajah merengut Jongin saat membaca pesannya. Sembari menunggu balasan dari Jongin Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Saat sedang asyik mengetik rentetan nominal di laptopnya Sehun merasakan getaran dari ponselnya.

 **From: Daki**

 _Sudah. Jangan ganggu aku._

Sehun tertawa membaca balasan dari kontak bernama Daki itu. Jika kalian bertanya lagi kenapa namanya Daki? Karena Jongin hitam seperti daki. Sederhana.

Bukan berarti karena hubungan mereka sudah berakhir mereka jadi marah dan mengganti nama kontak masing-masing dengan nama yang aneh. Bukan. Karena percayalah sedari dulu memang itulah nama kontak di ponsel mereka masing-masing. Yah, Panu dan Daki itu bisa dianggap nama sayang mereka, sebangsa dengan _baby, honey, darling_ atau apalah itu.

 **From: Minho sunbae**

 _Baiklah, aku tidak sabar untuk besok._

 _Selamat malam, Jongin. Semoga mimpi indah. :)_

Jongin tersenyum membaca pesan Minho. Ah, sudah lama dia tidak mendapat pesan manis seperti ini.

 **From: Panu**

 _Haha. Kau menggemaskan sekali._

 _Baiklah, tidur sana. Nanti kau kesiangan lagi mengingat tidurmu yang seperti beruang hibernasi._

Pesan Sehun tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan milik Minho sunbae tapi entah kenapa senyuman Jongin lebih lebar saat membaca pesan Sehun. Bahkan jari-jarinya pun bergerak dengan penuh semangat saat membalas pesan Sehun.

 **To: Panu**

 _Iya iya aku tahu. Kau juga tidurlah, jangan mengerjakan tugas sampai malam._

 _Kau terlihat jelek sekali kalau memiliki kantung mata._

 _Seperti zombie. :p_

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Jongin kembali ke pesan milik Minho dan membalas dengan 'Selamat malam juga sunbae. Semoga mimpi indah.'

Drrrt.

 **From: Panu**

 _Aww~ Aku tidak menyangka ternyata mantanku ini sangat perhatian._

 _Baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang._

 _Apa sih yang tidak untuk mantan? ;D_

"Apaan sih cadel ini? Apa-apaan dengan emoticon berkedip itu." Bibirnya berkata begitu tapi senyuman lebar mengiringi kalimat yang inginnya diucapkan dengan ketus itu.

Tidak lama kemudian satu pesan masuk lagi.

 **From: Panu**

 _Oh iya. Awas apartmentmu sepi._

 _Gnite Jong. Semoga mimpi hantu. :p_

"Dasar." Jongin membaca pesan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup matanya.

Sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aaah niatnya di chap ini mau langsung saya masukin ke konflik utamanya tapi karena banyak yang minta bikin si Sehun nyesel karena mutusin Jongin akhirnya terlahirlah chapter ini dengan Minho yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Ada bilang Krystal ooc? sengaja karena saya suka Krystal dan pengen buat karakter di agak absurd.

Dan karakter Jongin disini sebenernya mau saya buat uke perkasa/? tapi susah kalo udah ada Sehun :"

Sekian dari saya.

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Panu**

 _Oh iya. Awas apartmentmu sepi._

 _Gnite Jong. Semoga mimpi hantu. :p_

"Dasar." Jongin membaca pesan Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup matanya.

Sambil tersenyum.

 **Innocent**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn(s) : Yaoi, OOC , Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah lesu menuju kantin. Dia baru saja keluar dari kelas paginya, dan belum sarapan. _Hell_ , jangankan sarapan tadi pagi saja dia cuma mandi bebek karena takut terlambat mengikuti mata kuliah dosen _killer_ itu.

"Ah..." Jongin bersandar lemas ke meja didepannya dengan tangan yang terlentang lelah. Kantin masih sepi karena masih cukup pagi.

"Bibi sup ayam plus nasinya satu. Tambah susu coklat juga ya." Teriak Jongin pada bibi kantin masih menumpukan kepalanya ke meja.

"Supnya belum matang Jongin." Kata bibi kantin yang sudah hapal pada Jongin.

"Tidak papa aku tunggu." Balas Jongin. Kelasnya selanjutnya masih empat jam dari sekarang. Jadi Jongin punya banyak waktu. Jongin melipat kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Berniat untuk tidur. Sebelum mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan.

"Kata orang kalau mantan itu akan tambah cantik atau tampan dan semua mantanku memang begitu. Tapi lihat dirimu." Itu Sehun. Iya Sehun. Siapa lagi yang akan membahas-bahas masalah mantan dengan suara menyebalkan kalau bukan Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan lengannya sambil merengut. Niatnya sih ingin membalas Sehun tapi _fuck_ Sehun memang makin tampan sekarang setelah mereka putus. Lihatlah Sehun dengan celana jins hitam, kaos abu-abu, jaket putih yang dilipat sampai siku, ditambah jam bermerk hitan di tangan kirinya. Benar-benar contoh sempurna untuk _Boyfriend look_. Oh jangan lupakan juga rambut hitam kecoklatannya yang ditata kebelakang menunjukkan _jidat_ menawan milik Sehun.

Sial.

"Apa? Kau sedang membandingkan penampilanku dan penampilanmu ya?" Seringai Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun, pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat pagi ini." Kata Jongin kembali menyembunyikam wajahnya di tangan, menghalangi Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Jongin sekarang terlihat... berantakan. Matanya berkantung dan terlihat lelah, rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya berantakan.

"Kau begadang semalam?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin. Nada suaranya berubah serius bahkan ada jejak kekhawatiran, mungkin?

"Mhmm.." Gumam Jongin yang berarti iya. Masih dengan wajah tersembunyi.

"Kau menyuruhku tidak begadang tapi kau sendiri begadang." Sehun tidak bermaksud mengomeli Jongin, tapi Sehun hafal kalau Jongin paling tidak bisa dengan yang namanya begadang. Jongin tidak kuat begadang, itu artinya dia harus meminum kopi untuk begadang. Dan Jongin tidak bisa minum kopi karena sekali minum kopi Jongin akan benar-benar tidak bisa tidur meskipun sangat lelah dan itu menyebabkan Jongin kekurangan tidur. Jongin yang kekurangan tidur akan menghasilkan Jongin yang seperti sekarang. Kelelahan, _moody_ dan sensitif seperti wanita sedang pms.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku terbangun tengah malam dan menyadari kalau _deadline_ tugasku adalah hari ini. Aku hanya minum kopi sedikit tapi tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi." Suara Jongin entah mengapa makin meninggi.

Kan.

Sudah Sehun bilang kalau Jongin akan benar-benar sensitif.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan kalau _deadline_ tugasmu hari ini." Ejek Sehun. Kali ini bukan ejekan bercanda seperti biasanya karena Sehun mengatakannya dengan wajah dinginnya.

Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya. Ingin meneriakkan _'Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu, keparat!'_ ke muka Sehun sekarang juga. Tapi ditelan kembali. Ini masih pagi, Jongin tidak mau berdebat apalagi bertengkar dengan Sehun. Setahun berpacaran dengan Sehun membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa bertengkar dengan Sehun bukanlah hal baik.

"Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi Oh Sehun." Desis Jongin. Jongin benar-benar _badmood_ saat ini dan Sehun menambahnya lagi.

"Pergilah kalau kau mau pergi." Kata Sehun acuh sambil menggendikkan bahunya. Dengan marah Jongin langsung menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu dan berjalan pergi melewati bibi kantin yang membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan pesanannya.

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin sampai Jongin benar-benar menjauh sebelum mengalihkan pandangananya ke bibi kantin yang kebingungan memandang kepergian Jongin dan nampannya.

"Biar aku yang memakannya, Bi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum mengerti kebingungan si bibi kantin.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?" Tanya bibi itu.

"Tidak papa. Biasa dia selalu begitu kalau kurang tidur." Kata Sehun mulai menyeruput sup ayam hangat yang awalnya milik Jongin.

"Kau selalu paling mengerti Jongin. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir kalau kalian benar-benar putus." Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan tawa hambar diam-diam menambahkan dalam hati _'Aku pun tidak habis pikir kenapa aku memutuskan Jongin.'_

Bibi kantin yang melihat senyum masam Sehun paham kalau tidak seharusnya dia membawa topik ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Baiklah selamat menikmati." Kata bibi itu beranjak kembali sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Bi tolong bungkuskan paket makan siang ditambah susu coklat satu." Bibi itu mengangguk dan tentu saja dia tahu untuk siapa Sehun memesan.

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan penuh amarah entah kemana. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya pergi menjauh dari kantin dan Sehun.

Inginnya sih bersembunyi ke perpustakaan tapi dia kan dilarang ke perpustakaan. Jongin menghela napasnya panjang. Oke mungkin dia tadi terlalu berlebihan karena marah-marah kepada Sehun, tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahnya kan? Sehun juga memulainya. Sehun seharusnya tahu bahwa Jongin sedang tidak mood berdebat tadi. Dan Sehun malah mengganggunya.

Tapi dia tadi memang agak... Ah sudahlah. Jongin masuk ke uks dengan wajah masamnya. Langsung lurus menuju ke ranjang paling pojok bahkan tidak melirik siapa yang sedang kebagian piket menjaga uks saat itu. Penampilannya pasti sudah terlihat seperti orang sakit sehingga tidak ada yang menghentikannya atau hanya sekedar bertanya padanya.

Jongin berbaring dan memasang _earphone_ nya ditelinga, menyetel musik kalem yang akan membantunya untuk tidur. Dia harus tidur sekarang. Atau dia akan membentak semua orang nanti. Apalagi dia punya janji dengan Minho sunbae.

Jongin meringkuk menghadap tembok disampingnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

...

Jongin mengerang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, dan menarik kasar _earphone_ di telinganya. Telinganya sakit karena tertidur memakai _earphone_ dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat ponselnya.

 _Shit_ , dia terlambat ke kelasnya.

Jongin langsung bangun dan mengerang saat merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya selalu pegal-pegal dan pusing saat tidur terlalu sebentar ataupun terlalu lama. Jangan ditanya kenapa, Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jongin memaksa badannya untuk bergerak, perutnya sekarang terasa perih karena lapar.

Ah, jadi ingin membolos.

Menoleh ke sampingnya dengan alis berkerut saat menemukan kotak makan siang disamping tasnya di meja nakas. Siapa yang menaruh makanan disitu? Bikin tambah lapar kan.

Jongin menarik note berwarna hijau di atas kotak bekal itu.

 _Makanlah lalu tidur lagi. Istirahatlah yang cukup, membolos sekali tidak akan membuatmu bodoh._

 _-OSH._

Sehun.

Selalu saja begini.

Sehun membuatnya kesal setengah mati lalu datang dengan sejuta cara berbeda yang mampu membuatnya luluh.

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengambil kotak bekal dan susu coklatnya sekalian. _Well_ , mungkin benar tidak ada salahnya membolos sekali.

 **To: Panu**

 _Terima kasih._

* * *

"Hitam! Kau dari mana saja?" Jongin menoleh menemukan Krystal berlari ke arahnya.

"Uks." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau sakit?!" Pekik Krystal memegang kening Jongin.

"Tidak, cuma lelah. Tumben perhatian?" Jongin menyeringai ke arah Krystal.

"Bukan begitu. Spesiesmu kan langka belum ada obatnya kalau sakit." Cibir Krystal membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

" _By the way_ , ayo makan ke kantin aku lapar." Ajak Krystal.

"Makanlah sendiri. Aku sibuk." Tolak Jongin.

"Gayamu sibuk. Jomblo aja sok sibuk." Cibir Krystal lagi.

"Tidak percaya? Aku ada janji dengan Minho sunbae setelah ini."

"Janji apa?"

"Bukuku ketinggalan di mobilnya kemarin. Jadi kita janjian untuk mengambil buku ku sambil makan... sore mungkin?" Kata Jongin acuh sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

Sementara Krystal membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalian akan berkencan?!" Tanya Krystal dengan heboh.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jongin mengangguk, Krystal memekik.

"Astaga! _Seriously_?! Akhirnya kau move on juga!" Suara Krystal naik beberapa oktaf membuat Jongin memandang Krystal sangsi.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh?"

"Aku kan bahagia untukmu. Aku capek melihatmu galau terus. Apalagi Minho oppa kan tampan, pintar, kaya, baik hati. Pilihan yang tepat, Jong. Aku membesarkanmu dengan baik, Kim Jongin." Krystal menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin sambil tersenyum ala ibu-ibu kompleks yang melihat anaknya lulus sd.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu matre yang ingin anaknya memacari orang kaya untuk diporoti hartanya." Cibir Jongin sarkatis.

"Itu kau tahu." Canda Krystal.

"Dasar nenek lampir." Ejek Jongin berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Krystal.

* * *

Jongin memasuki cafe di depan kampusnya, lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Minho disana.

Jongin menghampiri kursi Minho di pojokkan dekat jendela. Minho tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya mampu memperhatikan penampilan Minho.

 _Seriously_ , Minho terlihat tampan dengan celana jins, sweater navy yang dilipat sampai lengan dan kerah baju yang mengintip dari kerah sweaternya.

Jongin menunduk memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri sweater hitam polos sedikit kebesaran dengan celana kain selutut warna abu-abu tua ditambah salah satu sneaker putih favoritnya.

"Seharusnya aku berpakaian lebih baik." Kata Jongin sambil duduk di depan Minho.

"Kau terlihat manis untuk kencan pertama sungguh." Puji Minho menanggapi Jongin yang sedang menilai pakainannya sendiri.

"Tidak tidak aku terlihat seperti hendak ke pemakaman dari pada berkencan." Jongin menggeleng kepalanya membuat rambutnya berkibas kesana kemari tapi malah terlihat lucu di mata Minho.

"Tidak kau manis sekali." Puji Minho lagi sambil mengelus kepala Jongin mesra. Bahkan Minho juga sudah memesankan makanan untuk Jongin, yang ternyata juga favorit Jongin yang entah dari mana Minho tahu.

Minho benar-benar tidak terasa seperti senior yang baru mengenal beberapa minggu tapi malah seperti kekasih yang sudah berbulan-bulan bahkan tahun.

Hampir tiga bulan menjomblo dan Jongin merasa baik-baik saja. Jujur meskipun menjomblo dari Sehun hubungan mereka masih terhitung seperti saat masih bersama minus kontak fisik mereka dulu. Saling mengingatkan kebiasaan buruk masing-masing, bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele, dan, yah, intinya masih sama. Minho juga ada dan mulai mengisi kekosongan dalam Jongin. Memberikan hal-hal baru yang Sehun tidak pernah berikan dulu. Tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Entah kenapa Jongin tidak bisa melihat Minho dengan cara yang sama dia melihat Sehun. Sosok Sehun adalah sosok yang ingin dicintai, _romantic way,_ sementara Minho hanya seperti... kakak?

Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membedakan mereka berdua.

Tampan? Jelas.

Kaya? Pasti.

Pintar? Jangan ditanya.

Secara fisik dan material mereka bisa dikatakan setara. Masing-masing berasal dari keluarga berada, keluarga Minho memiliki rumah sakit terkenal di Korea, keluarga Sehun memiliki perusahaan Real Estate tersohor di Korea. Mereka berdua sangat tampan dan menyimpan pesona yang berbeda tapi memikat dengan caranya masing-masing. Lalu apa yang membuat Minho berbeda dari Sehun? Apa yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa berpaling dari Sehun ke Minho? Apa Jongin sudah terlalu lama terjebak dalam permainan Sehun sampai susah untuk melepaskan diri?

 _Atau mungkin karena Sehun sebenarnya jauh lebih mempesona dari apa yang dia tunjukkan kepada publik?_

"In... Jongin?"

"Y-ya? Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya karena panggilan Minho.

"Kau sakit? Atau cakenya tidak enak? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Minho. Mereka sedang mengunjungi cafe rekomendasi dari Minho sekarang.

"Tidak tidak cakenya sangat enak. Aku bukan melamun, hanya sedang merasakan coklatnya leleh dimulutku." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Minho ikut tersenyum.

"Aku kira cakenya tidak enak," kata Minho. "Aku kaget kau belum pernah ke sini, cake disini sangat terkenal dan kata Krystal kau suka manis jadi aku tidak menyangka ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini."

"Itu karena aku buta arah, aku takut tersesat kalau ketempat-tempat baru sendirian. Krystal selalu menolak karena sedang diet.." _dan Sehun tidak suka makanan manis,_ tambah Jongin dalam hati sebelum tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan selalu menemanimu." Seharusnya hati Jongin berbunga-bunga mendengar itu. Tapi tidak. Tidak terasa apa-apa.

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin mencoba seceria mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ada pertandingan besok malam. Kau mau menonton?" Tawar Minho. Satu hal lagi yang dia tahu, bahwa Minho adalah kapten tim sepak bola. Sudah lama sih sebenarnya, tapi Jongin baru tahu beberapa hari kemarin, karena, yah, Jongin tidak terlalu suka olahraga atau lebih tepatnya Jongin tidak bisa olahraga. Jongin memang jago menari, reflek tubuhnya sangat bagus, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa akur dengan yang namanya bola tanpa saling melukai.

Jongin terdiam sambil menelan cake coklat dimulutnya, teringat percakapannya dengan Sehun semalam.

 _"Kau sibuk tidak sabtu malam?" Tanya Sehun via telepon._

 _"Sibuk, kenapa?" Balas Jongin berguling di tempat tidurnya._

 _"Aku ada sparring. Kau tidak ingin menonton?"_

 _"Kenapa aku ingin menontonmu?" Tanya Jongin jahil._

 _"Karena aku sangat seksi ketika berkeringat." Tanpa melihat pun Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sedang menyeringai di sebrang sana membuat Jongin mendengus karena yang dikatakan Sehun seratus persen benar._

 _"Dasar sok." Cibir Jongin tapi tersenyum._

 _"Bisa tidak?" Tanya Sehun memastikan._

 _"Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak janji." Jawab Jongin._

 _"Baiklah aku tunggu, Daki."_

 _"Aku usahakan, Panu." Balas Jongin sebelum mengakhiri panggilan._

"Kau mau menonton?" Tanya Minho kedua kalinya sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Jongin.

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin cepat sambil tersenyum. Jongin ingin menonton Sehun. Tapi Jongin lebih ingin move on, dan terus-terusan melihat Sehun membuatnya semakin susah move on.

"Baiklah. Ayo aku antar kembali, kau ada kelas lagi kan setelah ini."

...

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya untuk ke kelasnya selanjutnya, hari ini memang kelasnya sedang banyak. Itulah kenapa Sehun benci hari jumat. Sehun merogohi kantongnya mencari ponselnya sambil menjawab singkat sapaan dari orang-orang yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu siapa.

Dari berjibun pesan tidak penting, _menurut Sehun,_ mulai dari Kris, Luhan, Ibunya, fansnya, sampai operator Sehun abaikan semua. Kecuali dari seseorang yang bahkan namanya sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum.

 **From: Daki**

 _Albino aku tidak bisa datang besok._

 _Maaf._

Senyum Sehun luntur, alisnya berkerut. Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menelpon nomor Jongin.

Beberapa dering dan Jongin belum mengangkat telponnya. Membuat Sehun merengut. Seriously kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka tidak akan percaya kalau sosok tinggi yang merengut itu Sehun.

"Kenapa lama?" Sahut Sehun cepat dan terdengar sewot begitu sambungannya terpasang.

"Sehun aku sedang di kelas." Jawab Jongin. Sudah biasa. Sehun memang bisa kekanak-kanakan kadang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa datang?" Tanya Sehun kesal. Mulailah sifat kekanak-kanakannya muncul kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

"Aku... ada urusan." Kata Jongin disebrang terdengar ragu.

"Lebih penting daripada aku?" Tanya Sehun.

"..." Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, mungkin sedang berpikir jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun, atau mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan itu karena Sehun sendiri pun sekarang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menanyakan itu.

'Lebih penting darinya?' tanyanya. Hah. Tentu saja. Sehun pikir dia siapa sekarang?

"Aku tahu kau akan menang meskipun tanoaku menonton." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka karena Jongin tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang." Dengus Sehun. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Jangan buat aku malu sebagai mantan kekasih kapten tim basket dengan kekalahanmu." Biasanya Sehun yang akan membahas-bahas masalah mantan pada Jongin, tapi ketika Jongin yang melakukannya entah kenapa ada rasa tidak enak yang hinggap di dirinya.

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab sambungan teleponnya sudah diputus sepihak oleh Jongin.

* * *

Jongin duduk di samping Krystal dan Sulli di _bench_ lapangan sepak bola outdoor milik kampus. Suasana disekitar mereka sudah sangat ramai, penonton berteriak-teriak mendukung seolah para pemain disana tuli. Jongin hanya diam dan memandangi bola dan Minho. Karena Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sepak bola dan seluk beluknya. Jongin sesekali meneriakkan nama Minho saat sang kapten tim sepak bola itu mencetak gol, yang dibalas oleh senyuman dari Minho ke arahnya, meskipun yang meneriakkan nama Minho bukan hanya dirinya.

Pertandingan berjalan sengit sampai pada akhirnya, tentu saja, tim Minho lah yang menang

Jongin masih duduk di tempatnya, menunggu sampai orang-orang yang mengerubungi Minho sedikit berkurang jadi Jongin bisa mengucapkan selamat. Jongin melihat Minho menatap-natap Krystal dan Sulli dengan penuh arti, tapi Jongin tidak tahu apa. Jadi saat dirinya didorong oleh Krystal dan Sulli ke hadapan Minho, Jongin merasa janggal.

"Err.. Selamat sunbae." Kata Jongin canggung, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Terima kasih." Minho tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Kau keren sekali tadi. Apalagi ketika kau mencetak gol saat berpura-pura akan mengoper, wah aku tidak menyangka kau akan langsung menendangnya ke gawang dalam jarak yang segitu jauh-" Jongin terus mengoceh seolah menceritakan kembali apa yang ditontonnya tadi, tidak sadar kalau orang-orang, maksudnya para penonton tadi dan dan tekan setim Minho sedang memperhatikan mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol di tengah lapangan.

"-wah benar-benar keren aku jadi menyesal tidak ikut klub olahraga saat sekolah menengah dulu-" Jongin masih terus mengoceh sambil menunjukkan ekspresi-ekspresi lucu.

"Jongin?" Panggil Minho.

"-ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku tidak ikut ya dulu? Ah Jongin bodoh-"

"Jongin?" Panggil Minho lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"-mungkin kalau aku ikut nilai pelajaran olahragaku tidak akan seburuk sekarang-"

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" Jongin yang sadar kalau dari tadi dia terus mengoceh seperti seorang rapper langsung menggaruk tengkungnya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Maaf sunbae kelepasan." Bisik Jongin. Minho terkekeh.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Minho tersenyum.

"Ya?" Jongin yang masih _clueless_ menyuruh Minho melanjutkan.

Tangan Minho bertengger di lengan Jongin lalu merambat turun untuk menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon tidak sekarang, doa Jongin dalam hati.

Meskipun Jongin tahu doanya tidak akan dikabulkan.

"Aku tahu kita baru mengenal. Tapi aku bebar-benar menyukaimu sungguh. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu sebenarnya..." Minho tertawa pelan sambil matanya menerawang mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, yang aku tahu cinta ada karena sebuah proses. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada, dan proses yang kualami semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu," Minho berhenti sejenak.

"Jadi.. aku berharap bisa... memilikimu."

Tenggorokan Jongin kering, lidahnya kelu. Harusnya jantungnya berdebar-debar, harusnya dia merasa bahagia sampai rasanya ingin meledak, harusnya dia tersenyum ataupun tersipu malu, harusnya dia merasakan itu semua. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa?!

"Huh?" Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Jongin suaranya terdengar bergetar yang diasumsikan mata-mata yang sedang menontonnya dikarenakan kebahagian dan kegugupan. Salah. Suaranya yang bergetar murni disebabkan oleh rasa kaget.

Minho tertawa. "Maukah aku menjadi pacarku?" Ulang Minho lebih sederhana.

Jongin membuang napas yang ditahannya mendengar itu. Pekikan sudah terdengar dari sekirarnya menyebut betapa manisnya Minho, betapa mereka iri dengan Jongin, dan berasumsi bahwa Jongin pasti merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Oh jujur Jongin benar-benar ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh dan menghilang dari lapangan sepakbola itu sekarang juga.

Jongin memang terlihat naif tapi Jongin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ketertarikan Minho padanya. Mantan Jongin memang hanya segelintir tapi bukan berarti hanya satu dua orang saja yang pernah menembaknya. Dan dari gerak-gerik Minho mulai awal Jongin tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Yang tidak Jongin sangka adalah kenapa secepat ini? Jongin pikir Minho akan melakukannya lebih lama dari ini, ketika Sehun sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hatinya, meski Jongin ragu kapan hal itu akan terjadi kalau Sehun masih terus-tetusan menghantuinya.

Jongin tahu itu adalah suara Krystal dan Sulli yang memulainya. Berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan membuat seisi lapangan ikut-ikut melakukannya.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Jongin baru sadar betapa menyebalkannya teriakan itu. Seperti anak sd.

 _Well,_ Krystal memang seperti anak sd.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Teriakan dan tepukan tangan itu makin kencang. Membuat tidak hanya orang-orang dilapangan terpaku padanya tapi orang-orang yang sedang lewat pun berhenti menatap kearahnya. Menyaksikan Choi Minho, salah satu pangeran kampus menembak Kim Jongin yang merupakan _mantan_ kekasih pangeran kampus yang lain, Oh Sehun.

Mereka mungkin juga memuji Jongin dalam hati. Karena iri dengannya.

Atau mungkin juga menghinanya yang seperti piala bergilir sekarang. Oh Sehun, Choi Minho, lalu pria mana lagi yang akan dirayunya..?

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Jongin makin merasa risih dipandangi oleh belasan? atau mungkin sudah puluhan pasang mata?

Belum lagi mata Minho yang intens menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap terselip disana. Membuat Jongin akhirnya memilih menunduk, guna menghindari tatapan mata Minho dan memikirkan cara untuk menyeleasaikan ini dengan baik.

Teriakan menyebalkan disekitanya berubah menjadi sorakan heboh.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Mereka tidak menganggap tundukan Jongin sebagai anggukan, _kan_?

Minho menganggkat dagu Jongin dengan senyum yang paling lebar yang pernah Jongin lihat dari Minho.

 _Fuck._ Tentu saja mereka menganggapnya anggukan.

Minho memotong jarak diantara mereka dan menunduk untuk yang Jongin kira _-Jongin harap-_ adalah sebuah pelukan. Tapi sayang, tubuh Jongin langsung menegang ditambah matanya yang membulat karena Minho bukan memeluknya tapi menciumnya.

Di bibir.

Mata Jongin menerawang kosong karena kekagetan saat Minho masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin. Sampai Jongin menangkap sosok itu dari balik pundak Minho.

Sosok putih tinggi dengan yang masih bersimbah keringat dengan jersey hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya dengan nomor punggung empat yang menyatakan jabatannya sebagai kapten dari olahraga dengan bola berwarna oren itu.

Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar merutuk.

Kenapa dari semua hari yang ada tim basket harus _sparring_ di lapangan basket outdoor di sebrang lapangan sepak bola hari ini?

Sehun melemparkan senyuman sinis seolah mengatakan 'Jadi ini yang kau maksud sibuk?' tapi tatapan matanya jelas-jelas terlihat marah.. terkhinati.. kecewa.. dan terluka.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Sehun menatap Jongin dengan luapan perasaan seperti itu. Tapi Sehun tetap melakukannya. Dan tidak ada alasan juga untuk Jongin balas menatap Sehun dengan sedih dan penuh keinginan untuk mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi tidak lah seperti yang terlihat. Tapi Jongin tetap melakukannya.

Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka tapi semua ini terasa begitu salah untuk mereka berdua.

Mata mereka terus bertatapan.

Hah bukankah ini menggelikan? Minho yang mencium bibirnya tapi hanya Sehun yang memenuhi indera penglihatannya.

 _Juga hatinya. Dan pikirannya._

Minho tidak kunjung melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun melempar bola basket ditangannya kesembarang arah dan beranjak pergi dari lapangan basket dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Jongin mengikuti arah langkah Sehun membuat kecupan bibir Minho lepas dari bibirnya. Jongin bersumpah dia benar-benar akan mengejar Sehun dan menjrlaskan semuanya kalau lengan Minho tidak keburu memutar tubuhnya dan memenjarakannya didalam rangkulan lengannya. Menghadap ke arah penonton yang sedang menyoraki pasangan baru itu.

* * *

Sehun dan timnya baru saja memenangkan _sparring_ dengan universitas tetangga. Beberapa orang dan penonton sudah beranjak pulang meninggalkan Sehun dan timnya yang akan melakukan _three-on-three_ rutin mereka setelah bertanding.

Baru saja Sehun memegang bola basket orennya tapi teriakan dan sorakan menganggu kegiatan mereka.

 _Ck, apa-apaan sorakan itu? Seperti bocah saja,_ cibir Sehun dalam hati. Tapi ikut memperhatikan ke lapangan sebrang, sumber semua keributan itu.

Sehun mendribble bola ditangannya sambil mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Well_ , sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu kalau yang sedang terjadi adalah acara pernyataan cinta, terdengar dari sorakan norak yang makin lama makin keras itu. Dan pelakunya adalah Choi Minho. Sehun tidak kenal dengan Minho tapi Sehun tahu siapa Minho. Salah satu deretan siswa berprestasi yang namanya sering disanding-sandingkan dengannya. Si tampan dari jurusan kedokteran kalau kata teman-temannya. Tapi bukan Minho yang membuat penasaran Sehun sekarang melainkan sosok di depan Minho yang tertutupi tubuh Minho yang memang sedang membelakanginya.

Salah satu hoobaenya dari tim basket masuk ke lapangan setelah tadi izin untuk mengintip ke lapangan sebrang dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa disana?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengikat poni coklatnya menjadi kuncir air mancur.

"Itu Minho sunbae sedang menembak Jongin sunbae."

Duk.

Sehun berhenti mendribbel bola basketnya.

"Siapa?" Ulang Sehun dengan singkat dan dingin. Menatap tajam hoobae malang yang memang dasarnya penakut itu dengan alis berkerut.

"M-minho sun-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Choi Minho." Potong Sehun datar dengan suara dingin.

"Jo-jongin sunbae. Kim Jongin sunbae." Kerutan di alis Sehun makin dalam mendengar nama Jongin. Sorakan terima terima itu sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan sorakan tidak jelas yang sama-sama noraknya menurut Sehun. Membuat Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan tubuh tinggi Minho sedang membungkuk dengan kepala dimiringkan untuk mencium wajah seseorang yang tengah membelalak.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jongin. Seperti yang dikatakan hoobaenya tadi.

Mata Jongin terlihat tersesat untuk sesaat sebelum maniknya bertemu dengan milik Sehun. Terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Salah satu sisi bibir Sehun terangkat membentuk senyuman mengejek tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh matanya untuk menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Mata Jongin terus memandangnya begitu juga dengan dirinya yang memandang balik, seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi dalam diam. Sehun sebenarnya ingin tinggal dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin setelah acara pernyataan cinta yang tidak akan berhenti dibicarakan setidaknya sampai satu bulan itu. Tapi Choi Minho berengsek itu sepertinya tidak rela melepaskan bibir Jongin dari miliknya, dengan kasar Sehun melempar bola basket ditangannya kesembarang arah, peduli setan apakah bola itu mengenai kepala Kris yang sedang berbaring dilapangan basket atau tidak.

Sehun menyambar jaketnya di _bench_ , tidak peduli pada tasnya yang tergeletak. Dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju mobilnya.

Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Brengsek." Umpatnya sambil menginjak gas mobilnya yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Chap ini kesannya ngebut banget ya?:'3 soalnya aku nggak ada feel mau nulis Minkai/? jadinya aku cepetin. Terus karena rencana nggak mau buat ff ini panjang-panjang jadi aku skip bagian Minkai pdkt. Jadi maafkan kalo alur waktunya aneh karena jujur tangan udah gatel pingin hapus ff ini :"

Sekian.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun menyambar jaketnya di _bench_ , tidak peduli pada tasnya yang tergeletak. Dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju mobilnya.

Tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Brengsek." Umpatnya sambil menginjak gas mobilnya yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

 **Innocent**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn(s) : Yaoi, OOC , Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin ditarik oleh Minho dan rekan-rekan setimnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang Jongin tidak tahu namanya apa-dan Jongin tidak mau tahu. Jongin tidak peduli. Wajah Sehun terus membayanginya membuat dadanya sesak oleh perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Sungguh tidak ada hal yang ingin Jongin lakukan selain bertemu dengan Sehun sekarang juga. Meskipun Jongin tidak mengerti untuk apa dia ingin menemui Sehun. Dia siapa? Sehun siapa?

Mereka siapa?

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menampik keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Bersandar pada Sehun. Berbincang atau sekedar melempar hinaan pada satu sama lain.

Sehun mungkin bosan padanya sebagai kekasih tapi tidak bisakah Jongin menghampiri Sehun sebagai seorang teman? Karena jujur berbicara dengan Sehun selalu bisa membuat beban yang bergelayut padanya terangkat, meskipun kadang Sehun sendirilah sumber beban itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja," kata Jongin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi." Lanjut Jongin sekali lagi melempar senyumannya membuat Minho ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanpa tahu kalau senyum manis Jongin hanyalah sebuah tipuan. _Well_ , tidak akan ada yang tahu itu kalau mereka tidak benar-benar mengenal Jongin. Jadi Jongin tidak kaget ketika menemukan Krystal menunggunya di depan kamar mandi pria. Krystal mengenal Jongin dengan baik, dan tentu saja dialah orang pertama yang merasakan kejanggalan pada Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Krystal serius, jujur dia benar-benar jengah dengan sikap Jongin yang seperti ingin menghilang dari sini sekarang juga. Apa Jongin tidak senang jadian dengan Minho?

"Tidak papa." Jawab Jongin singkat sambil berlalu melewati Krystal. Krystal memang sedang jengah padanya, dan dia pun memang sedang kesal pada Krystal. Maksud Jongin, Jongin tahu Krystal hanya ingin membantunya lepas dari Sehun dan kembali bahagia. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Krystal menyentakkan lengan Jongin sampai Jongin berputar kembali menghadap dirinya.

"Kau tahu aku tadi menunduk bukan mengangguk. Tapi kenapa kau mulai membuat semua orang bersorak seakan aku mengangguk dan menerima Minho sunbae. Sekarang kau mau aku melakukan apa untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini." Alis Jongin berkerut menahan marah.

"Kesalahpahaman?" Krystal menanyakan itu dengan ketidakpercayaan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

 _"I thought you like him."_ Lanjut Krystal.

" _I do like him. But I don't like him the way I like Sehun._ " Suara Jongin melirih menyebut nama Sehun. Membuat Krystal tersenyum masam sebelum membalas Jongin dengan sarkatis.

" _Well, I'm sorry to heard that. I was just trying to help your sorry ass to get over that bastard Oh Sehun."_

" _Thanks for your help. But you've crossed the line. You know me for years, you should know that i wasn't ready for your help. I don't love him."_

 _"Yet. You just don't love him yet. You will love him soon."_ Kata Krystal.

" _I don't think so."_ Ujar Jongin terakhir sebelum berjalan menjauhi Krystal.

...

Jongin berjalan kembali menuju ke depan ke tempat Minho dan kawan-kawannya berada.

"Sunbae aku ingin pulang." Kata Jongin lemas.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Minho khawatir.

"Mungkin."

"Baiklah aku antar pulang." Minho berpamitan pada teman-temannya lalu berjalan merangkul Jongin menuju mobilnya. Di perjalanan pulang Jongin berpura-pura tidur karena sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Minho.

"Jongin, kita sudah sampai." Jongin langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Minho dan turun dari mobil diikuti Minho. Minho mendekatinya sambil tersenyum berniat untuk mencium Jongin, tapi Jongin menepisnya.

"Sunbae.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terburu-buru-"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Maksudku aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Aku rasa terjadi kesalahpahaman."

"Kesalahpahaman?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Aku bukan mengangguk tadi, aku hanya menunduk." Kata Jongin lemah.

"Kalau begitu kau belum menjawabnya kan? Baiklah beri aku jawabannya sekarang."

"Aku... aku..."

"Aku tidak bisa sunbae. Maafkan aku." Kata JOngin menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah terluka Minho.

"Apa ini karena Sehun?" Dan oh tentu saja Minho tahu tentang Sehun, dan hubungan mereka dulu. Tidak perlu jawaban verbal Minho sudah tahu jawabnnya dari gerak-gerik Jongin.

"Tapi dia melukaimu." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Sudah jelas." Jongin tersenyum masam tidak mengelak.

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu professorku katakan padaku?" Tanya Minho, Jongin menggeleng tidak mengerti maksud Minho.

"Mau sehebat apapun dokternya dia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan pasien yang tidak ingin disembuhkan." Kata Minho, Jongin tersenyum kecil mengerti arah pembicaraan Minho.

"Apa aku salah satu dari pasien itu?" Senyum Jongin lemah.

"Semua tergantung padamu," Minho menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengangkat dagu Jongin membuat mata Jongin bertemu dengannya. "Apa kau ingin sembuh? Apakah kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Jongin memandang Minho sendu sebelum menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku rasa... aku belum ingin untuk sembuh."

Jongin menghela napas. "Seperti kata sunbae, cinta ada karena sebuah proses. Aku rasa aku berada di proses itu terlalu lama, dan aku terlalu mencintai Sehun." Kata Jongin merasa bersalah pada Minho. Minho tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau begitu." Kata Minho. Dia kalah. Dia kalah sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat berusaha, _oh well_ , setidaknya dia sudah mencoba meskipun akhirnya tidak bagus.

"Masuklah, sudah malam." Kata Minho mengelus kepala Jongin lalu berbalik hendak kembali tapi tangannya diraih oleh Jongin yang masih menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Sunbae," Minho hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kita masih... berteman?" tanya Jongin lirih.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban dari Minho membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan tangannya dari Minho. Setelah melihat mobil Minho menjauh, Jongin masih berdiri di luar dan mendongak menatap langit.

Jongin tidak akan mengelak lagi kali ini. Jongin tidak ingin mengelak perasaannya untuk Sehun lagi.

* * *

Sehun mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti di pecahkan. _Shit,_ sepertinya dia minum terlalu banyak kemarin. Sehun menoleh ke sekelilingnya, dia berada di sebuah kamar yang berantakan dan _shirtless_. Apa dia habis terlibat _one night stand_ semalam?

Sehun bersandar ke kasur dibelakangnya memjamkan mata sembari mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Seingatnya setelah melihat pernyataan cinta semanis gula dari Minho, Sehun langsung tancap gas entah kemana yang pada akhirnya membawanya ke klub langganannya dulu. Lalu dia meminum beberapa gelas vodka dan menari dengan seseorang yang wajahnya bahkan dia tidak ingat, dan sekarang disinilah dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Huh, siapa peduli kalau dia habis _one night stand_ semalam? Dia sudah dewasa jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Sehun kembali berbaring dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Memebolos sehari tidak akan membuatnya bodoh. Toh, dia juga sedang tidak mood untuk ke kampus dan melihat kemesraan pasangan terhangat di unversitasnya itu. Dengan hati yang sedikit dongkol mengingat kejadian kemarin, Sehun kembali tertidur.

Berbeda lagi dengan Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan fakultas bisnis pagi-pagi sambil celingukan kesana-kemari. Dia sudah bilang kemarin, dia akan berhenti untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Dia mencintai Sehun.

Jongin mencintai Sehun. Dan Jongin akan berhenti untuk mengelak.

Kalau perlu dialah yang akan mengejar Sehun kali ini. Posisinya memang dibawah. Tapi dia tetap laki-laki, dan tidak ada salahnya kan laki-laki mengejar orang yang dicintai?

"Jongin?" Sapa seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Chen hyung." Sapa Jongin balik sambil tersenyum. Ah, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Jong?" Tanya Chen.

"Eh.. itu.. apa Sehun ada?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"Ah sayang sekali Sehun tidak masuk hari ini." Kata Chen sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Kebetulan sekali Sehun memang barusan menelponnya mengatakan kalau dia akan bolos hari ini.

Melihat wajah aneh Chen membuat Jongin curiga. "Kenapa? Sehun sakit?" Tanya Jongin curiga.

"Oh tidak tidak dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak masuk karena... emm... itu... dia belum mengerjakan tugas dari dosen musuh bebuyutannya, jadi dia bolos hari ini. Hehe." Kata Chen memutar otaknya untuk berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang Sehun bolos kuliah karena _hangover._ Chen ingat sekali Sehun akhirnya berhenti ke klub karena Jongin. Dan sekarang bocah cadel itu kembali main ke klub lagi dan Chen tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Jongin, jadi untuk kali ini biarlah dia berbohong pada Jongin.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu dan Sehun terus menghindarinya. Dulu Sehun adalah orang pertama yang mengganggunya ketika mereka bertemu. Tapi sekarang, jangankan mengganggu, Sehun bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya. Setiap melihat Sehun dari kejauhan Jongin akan mengejar Sehun hanya karena ingin menyapa Sehun atau menanyakan ada apa dengannya tapi Sehun selalu menghilang lebih cepat. Tidak ada lagi pesan-pesan menyebalkan tapi penuh perhatian dari Sehun. Tidak ada lagi panggilan-panggilan tengah malam untuk meminta ditemani saat Sehun sedang begadang mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengerjainya.

Krystal pun masih belum berbicara dengannya semenjak perkelahian mereka di kamar mandi. Minho juga menjauhinya meskipun Minho sendiri yang bilang bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka, bahwa mereka masih akan tetap berteman.

Jongin kesepian. Jongin sendirian.

Tidak ada Minho, tidak ada Krystal, tidak ada Sehun.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Bukan salah Krystal, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar, ini sudah wajar untuk mereka. Bukan salah Sehun kalau Sehun menjauhinya, mungkin Sehun memutuskan untuk move on. Dan juga bukan salah Minho yang menghindarinya, mungkin juga Minho sedang berusaha move on darinya.

Lalu salah Jongin kah? Mungkin saja. Mungkin menolak Minho adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak menyesal melakukannya. Daripada hubungannya dan Minho berlanjut dan malah melukai mereka nantinya, lebih baik diluruskan sekarang.

Menghela napas berat Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berdiam diri hanya membuatnya makin sedih dan tidak mungkin dia menangis di perpustakaan kan? Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa novel untuk melarutkan pikirannya dalam deretan kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang akan membuat otaknya sibuk berpikir untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Ataupun kalau akhirnya dia tetap menangis karena terlalu kalut dia bisa menggunakan novel bergenre tragedy pilihannya sebagai topeng.

Baru mendapat tiga atau empat buah buku telinganya sudah mendengar suara-suara tidak sedap didengarkan. Atau lebih tepatnya suara basah dan ewh.. siapa yang _making out_ diperpustakan?!

Pasti anak dari jurusannya. Karena di rak-rak buku deretan sini kebanyakan berisi novel dan buku-buku literatur bahasa Inggris, pastinya yang sering nongkrong disini adalah anak jurusannya.

Dengan langkah menghentak Jongin berniat untuk menegur pasangan mesum itu. Disana ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah bersandar di tembok dan merangkul pinggang seorang wanita, mereka sedang asyik memakan mulut masing-masing tanpa tahu malunya sampai-

Brak.

Jongin menjatuhkan buku di tangganya, tidak sengaja, karena kaget tentu saja. Klise memang. Tapi tangannya bergerak dengan reflek saat lelaki yang dilihatnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang dicari-carinya, Oh Sehun.

"Jongin sunbae?" Sapa wanita yang tadi dicumbu oleh Sehun itu, adik kelas Jongin yang memandang kearahnya dengan terkejut, Sehun juga memandangnya terkejut, dan Jongin, _well,_ dia lebih dari terkejut.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." Jongin menjawab semampunya sambil memunguti bukunya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Setelah berhasil memunguti buku-bukunya Jongin buru-buru berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka, karena, _damn!_ air matanya sudah benar-benar mengalir sekarang.

Jongin meletakkan buku yang dibawanya sembarangan di meja yang dilewatinya, meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Hoodie jaketnya sudah dia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya dan berlari pulang mengabaikan sisa kelasnya.

...

Jongin memutuskan untuk izin sakit keesokan harinya, matanya sembab dan dirinya juga berantakan. Seharian Jongin hanya bergelung di kasurnya, sesekali mengecek hpnya untuk membalas pesan dari ibunya atau teman sekelasnya yang menanyakan keadaannya sebelum kembali tertidur lagi.

Keesokan harinya dan hari-hari setelahnya masih seburuk hari sebelumnya, berita Sehun yang kembali menjadi Playboy bukan hanya bualan semata karena Jongin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, berangkat bersama Naeun, pulang bersama Suzy, istirahat bersama Yoona sunbae, intinya setiap Jongin melihat Sehun, Sehun selalu bermesraan dengan orang yang berbeda-beda, dan Jongin selalu melihatnya. _Hell_! Jangan-jangan kata Luhan hyung benar kalau dia memiliki Sehun-radar, yang sialnya jadi lebih aktif akhir-akhir ini. Seakan keberadaan Sehun dalam radius 2 km tanpa sadar mampu membuat Jongin mendekat dan memergokinya melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan siapapun itu targetnya. Dan jangan lupakan, itu semua melukai Jongin. Sangat. Sehun menambahkan luka baru pada Jongin setiap kali dia berkencan dengan orang yang berbeda-beda.

Ya Tuhan, apakah ini karma untuk Jongin? Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Sehun duluan yang melukainya dan kalau ada yang harus terkena karma orang itu harusnya Sehun, bukan dirinya, Jongin bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kan? Tidak? Oke mungkin Jongin memang merasa bersalah ketika dicium oleh Minho sunbae, tapi itu bukan keinginannya. Dan Sehun terus-terusan ingin membuat Jongin ditabrak truk dan melupakan segalanya, termasuk Sehun.

Jongin melangkah lesu menuju bagian belakang lapangan _indoor_ kampusnya untuk ke gudang olahraga. Pagi tadi dia melihat Sehun berangkat bersama Hyuna sambil tertawa bahagia membuat amaranya meledak dan menendang bola baseball di samping lapangan sampai hilang entah kemana, membuatnya dihukum dosen olahraga tua gendut yang Jongin yakin tidak akan bisa _push-up_ itu untuk mengembalikan peralatan olahraga ke gudangnya.

"Eunghhh..." Suara erangan membuat Jongin berhenti sejenak dan memutar bola matanya. Di area sini memang terkenal sebagai tempat banyak pasangan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh, dan bohong kalau Jongin bilang dia tidak pernah melakukan 'hal tidak senonoh' juga bersama Sehun di sini.

Dengan acuh Jongin terus berjalan berniat mengacuhkan pasangan mesum itu, masuk ke gudang, menyelesaikan tugasnya, keluar, pergi ke kantin dan makan, selesai. Atau itulah niatnya, sebelum mengetahui kalau pasangan mesum itu _lagi-lagi_ adalah Sehun, dan Hyuna.

Jongin tidak menjatuhkan barang yang dibawanya lagi kali ini, waktu di perpustakaan itu dia benar-benar terkejut, tapi setelah beberapa kali mengalaminya lagi Jongin sudah kebal, _sepertinya_.

Sehun memutus ciumannya dan menarik keluar tangannya yang sedang merambat masuk ke dalam sweater Hyuna, memandang datar ke arah Jongin yang memandangnya balik.

"Sehun ada ap- ah Jongin!" pekik Hyuna saat melihat Jongin membuat Jongin sadar melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku mengganggu." Kata Jongin datar sambil berjalan ke arah pintu gudang olahraga. Mencoba memasukan kunci di tangannya ke lubang pintu dengan kesusahan karena sedang membawa barang yang banyak.

"Kau butuh bantuan kami?" tawar Hyuna merasa sungkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalian bisa melanjutkan..." Jongin diam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk digunakan, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Hyuna saat sudah menemukannya. "... _urusan_ kalian." Kata Jongin menendang pintu gudang dengan keras. Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, tapi tangannya sedang sibuk sekarang.

Jongin melemparkan peralatan olahraga di tangannya ke sembarang arah, lalu berjongkok sambil meremas rambutnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menahan air matanya. Setelah berjongkok untuk beberapa saat dan merasa siap Jongin akhirnya melangkah keluar. Terkejut saat menemukan Sehun bersandar di tembok, sendirian.

Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas, sebelum sadar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengunci gudang olahraga. Saat hendak beranjak pergi Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya keras, membuat tubuh Jongin terbanting ke tembok belakangnya dengan Sehun yang memenjarakan tubuhnya. Jongin akan dengan senang hati bilang jantungnya berdebar-debar kalau saja Sehun tidak memandangnya tajam.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin kaget. Mengikuti? Yang benar saja. "Untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu saja muncul dihadapanku." Kata Sehun.

"Apa pacarmu terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikanmu?"

"Atau dia sudah memutuskanmu karena sudah bosan?" Jongin memandang Sehun tidak percaya mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jongin balik dengan sarkatis. "Dengar Oh Sehun. Hanya karena dirimu bajingan, bukan berarti semua pria bajingan sepertimu." Dengan kasar Jongin menyentakkan tangan Sehun dari bahunya dan berjalan pergi.

"Bagus, kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah dengan pria yang kau sebut tidak bajingan itu. Dan jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku," Sehun diam, lalu..

"Aku muak terus-terusan melihatmu."

 _Jongin dengan serius menonton Paul Walker yang sedang mengendari mobil sportnya dari televisi layar datar milik Sehun. Ya dia berada di rumah Sehun sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Kalian tahulah, Cuddle time._

 _"Berhenti menatapku dan tonton filmnya, Hun." Protes Jongin sambil memasukkan kripik kentang ke mulutnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun. Huh, tanpa menoleh pun Jongin tahu kalau dari tadi Sehun menatapnya._

 _"Aku tidak mau menonton filmnya." Jawab Sehun makin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jongin supaya lebih leluasa memandang Jongin._

 _"Kalau begitu buatkan aku mie instant atau pesan pizza dan-Akh! Berhentilah meraba pahaku!" Jongin menendang tangan Sehun yang meraba paha kanannya dengan kaki kirinya membuat Sehun terkekeh meskipun dipelototi oleh Jongin._

 _"Pesankan aku makanan. Aku lapar."_

 _"Tapi aku sedang menonton." Protes Sehun, kali ini benar-benar membuat Jongin menoleh padanya._

 _"Menonton apanya? Kau bahkan tidak memandang tv sejak intronya dimulai."_

 _"Siapa bilang aku menonton filmnya? Aku kan menontonmu bukan filmnya. Aku menemukan bahwa wajahmu lebih menarik daripada balapan liar tidak jelas, aku rasa aku betah memandangmu selamanya." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum miring._

Jongin tidak mencegah kilasan balik yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Dari _'Aku rasa aku betah memandangmu selamanya.'_ menjadi ' _Aku muak terus-terusan melihatmu.'_ benar-benar sebuah perubahan besar. Jongin tidak ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya

Sehun tahu dia brengsek, dan melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan membeku sudah cukup menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah kelewatan. Tangan Jongin yang mengepal dan bahunya yang mulai bergetar samar bahkan lebih menekan kan fakta betapa brengseknya dirinya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu muak." Bisik Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun dengan mata yang dialiri air mata lalu kembali beranjak pergi sambil menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan isakannya.

Sehun? Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya. Memandang kepergian Jongin masih dengan tampang datarnya meski puluhan emosi berkecamuk di kepalanya. Bukan berarti karena wajahnya datar Sehun tidak merasakan apapun. Bukan. Sehun merasakannya. Hanya saja Sehun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Sehun tidak bisa menunjukkan emosi yang dirasakannya, dan tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya. Kalau bisa dia sudah akan mengejar Jongin sekarang, meminta maaf, mengatakan betapa dia sangat merindukan Jongin dan mencintainya, kalau dia beruntung dan Jongin memaafkannya, mereka mungkin akan pergi makan malam di restoran ayam favorit Jongin nanti. _But unfortunately, Oh Sehun is a man with ego as big as galaxy. Well, even bigger than the whole universe actually._

"Brengsek." Umpat Sehun menendang tong sampah di sebelahnya dengan keras membuat isinya berhamburan. Hanya itu. Hanya itulah yang biaa dilakukannya setiap kali dia dikalahkan oleh egonya. Marah. Marah. Dan marah. Meskipun kali ini bukanlah Jongin atau Minho yang menjadi objek kemarahannya, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Dia dan kebodohannya.

* * *

Jongin menyesal tidak memakai baju berhoodie kali ini, karena sekarang yang bisa menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya hanyalah poni rambutnya yang lumayan panjang dan kepalanya yang ditundukkan. Jongin menaiki tangga sambil menahan isakannya mengabaikan sekelilingnya sampai lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu, Ravi. Temannya sekelas. Jongin melepaskan tangan Ravi dari lengannya dan kembali berjalan perga tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ravi, yang meskipun tidak dijawab sudah jelas jawabannya. Apa Jongin kelihatan baik-baik saja sekarang?

Jongin menutup pintu _rooftop_ kampusnya dengan keras sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis sesenggukan. Menyedihkan memang, tapi siapa peduli? Sehun memutuskannya dia tahan, Sehun menghindarinya dia tahan, Sehun bergonta-ganti pasangan di depan matanya dia masih tahan, tapi Sehun muak dengannya adalah kasus yang berbeda.

Apakah itu berarti Sehun membencinya? Tapi kenapa? Karena mereka putus? Tapi Sehun sendiri yang memutuskannya. Karena Minho menciumnya? Sehun sudah membalas bukan kalau masalah ini? Dia telah mencium hampir selusin wanita yang berbeda dalam minggu ini. Lalu apanya? Mananya yang membuat Sehun muak pada dirinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang di kepalanya membuat tangis Jongin makin keras. Dia sendirian sekarang, tidak ada lagi teman untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, hanya menangislah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk setidaknya membuat perasaannya merasa lebih baik.

...

Jongin tidak ingat berapa lama ia menangis yang dia ingat hanyalah dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang dilipat ke lutut saat matahari sudah terbenam, matanya sembab, tenggorokannya kering, Jongin belum makan seharian tapi dia tidak lapar sama sekali. Dengan langkah yang lesu Jongin berjalan meninggalkan kampusnya. Hari ini dia ingin berjalan daripada naik bis, sekalian menjatuhkan kesedihannya di jalan.

Jongin mendudukan pantatnya di taman di pusat kota, mengambil air mineral dingin yang barusan dibeli tapi bukan untuk diminum melainkan ditempelkan ke matanya yang sembab. Dirinya merasa lapar sekarang dan yang utama dia merasa haus, haus sekali. Minum air putih tidak akan menyembuhkan dahaganya jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan berharap menemukan pedagang minuman manis dipinggir jalan. Yang tidak diharapkannya adalah bahwa dirinya yang tiba-tiba memasuki kedai Bubble Tea langganan Sehun, kakinya menuntunnya kemari tanpa sadar.

"Jonginie?" Terlambat. Niatnya untuk berbalik keluar dan pergi terlambat saat bibi pemilik kedai Bubble Tea itu memanggilnya. Tentu saja bibi itu memanggilnya, Sehun adalah pelanggan setia kedai ini dan Sehun membawa Jongin kemari beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengenalkannya kepada bibi pemilik kedai sebagai kekasihnya jadi tentu saja bibi itu mengenalinya. Apalagi mereka sering pacaran di sini.

"I-iya bibi?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Duduklah dan minum dulu." Ajak bibi itu pada Jongin, kedainya memang sedang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Jongin hanya patuh saat dirinya ditarik duduk di dekat meja tempat pembuatan Bubble Tea berada.

"Yang biasanya Jonginie?" Tanya bibi itu.

"Ah iya bi. Tolong satu."

"Kau sendirian? Kemana Sehun? Aku jarang melihatnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Err.. ya. Sehun sedang banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Jongin canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Bibi ini tidak perlu tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Sehun faktanya telah berakhir.

Jongin hanya diam menunggu Bubble Tea nya selesai dibuat sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Bibi itu tentang bagaiamana kabarnya dan kabar Sehun.

"Ini Jonginie." Jongin berdiri dan merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil uang tapi dicegah.

"Tidak tidak. Ini gratis." Bibi itu menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi dua gelas Bubble Tea padanya.

"Tapi bi-"

"Tidak papa, Jonginie. Ini bawalah dan berikan pada Sehun juga." Kata bibi itu membuat Jongin membeku.

"B-berikan pada Sehun?"

"Ya. Kau keberatan?" tanya bibi itu curiga.

"Ti-tidak kok. Baiklah aku akan memberikannya pada Sehun." Kata Jongin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan lalu pamit keluar dari kedai Bubble Tea penuh kenangan itu.

Jongin akhirnya berbelok ke kompleks perumahan Sehun. Dia akan meletakkan Bubble Tea ini didepan rumah Sehun lalu pulang. Ya seperti itu. Tapi saat hendak menuju belokan terakhir untuk sampai ke runah Sehun, Jongin mendengar suara, suara perempuan. Irene.

"Kembalilah padaku Sehun." Kata Irene yang Jongin lihat sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun. Ya Jongin sedang mengintip _by the way._

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi Irene. Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada apa yang telah aku buang." Balas Sehun dengan muka datarnya tanpa sadar bukan hanya melukai Irene tapi juga Jongin. Jongin meremat kantong plastik di tangannya. 'Apa yang telah aku buang.' jadi Jongin sampah sekarang?

"Ya benar. Seakan-akan kau tidak berencana untuk kembali pada Jongin." Jawab Irene sarkatis mengingat kemesraan Jongin dan Sehun yang telah putus beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali pada Jongin. Aku akui beberapa minggu yang lalu itu aku hanya belum terbiasa putus dengannya, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dan tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk kembali pada Jongin." Sekali lagi Sehun adalah playboy dan semua yang diucapkannya adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Tapi kau tidak merasakan seperti itu saat putus dariku atau dari yang lain!" Teriak Irene marah.

"Hanya karena dirimu dan yang lain tidak semenarik Jongin." Sehun tetap menanggapinya dengan santai. Sementara Jongin di sini merasa dilema haruskah dia merasa marah atau tersanjung karena peringkatnya sepertinya naik dari sampah ke sesuatu yang cukup menarik bagi Sehun. Jika Jongin cerdas Jongin harusnya sudah pergi sekarang, masa bodoh dengan pekelahian Sehun dengan mantannya, tapi dalam argumen ini anggap saja Jongin bodoh sehingga dia tetap diam disini dan melukai dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Oh atau mungkin _Masoschist_ lebih tepat dibandingkan bodoh? Ah terserahlah apapun itu.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENCINTAI JONGIN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAI JONGIN! KAU HARUSNYA MENCINTAIKU OH SEHUN!" Irene mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila dengan air mata yang merusak maskaranya membuatnya menjadi seperti... _orang gila._ Ah astaga kenapa juga Sehun memacari wanita gila ini dulu.

"Pulanglah Irene dan minum obat aku rasa kau mulai gila." Kata Sehun jengah tapi tidak menyangkal pernyataan Irene. Bukannya pergi Irene malah merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah...

 _...pistol?_

Itu benar-benar pistol? Jongin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas benda hitam itu yang ternyata benar-benar pistol!

 _Fuck!_ Wanita ini gila dia membawa pistol!

Dan _fuck!_ Sehun bahkan lebih gila karena Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip ataupun panik melihat pistol Irene!

Ommaya! Kenapa Jongin dikelilingi oleh orang-orang gila dan P _shyco?!_

"LIHAT! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGELAK KALAU KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA SEHUN!" Dengan marah Irene menodongkan pistolnya. Jongin bersumpah akan berlari ke arah Irene dan Sehun kalau kata-kata Sehun selanjutnya tidak terlebih dulu menembaknya.

"Aku tidak mencintai Jongin."

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mencintai Jongin. Apa yang ia harapkan? Jongin sudah tahu ini tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak merasa terluka.

"BOHONG!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai Jongin."

Hentikan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Jongin."

Jongin mohon, hentikan.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Jongin."

Dada Jongin terasa sesak oleh perasaan yang menyakitkan, air matanya kembali mengalir, mulutnya mengeluarkan isakkan pelan tapi Irene dan Sehun terlalu larut lada masalah mereka sampai tidak menyadari Jongin yang _erm..._ sedang sekarat karena hatinya terluka disini.

"Dan hal yang sama berlaku untukmu Irene." Kata Sehun.

"KALAU BEGITU! JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKIMU MAKA TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MEMILIKIMU SEHUN!" Dengan marah Irene bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol ditangannya.

"Lakukanlah." Tantang Sehun masih tenang.

Jongin bodoh, dan dia tahu itu. Seharusnya dia pergi pulang atau membeli pistol juga untuk menembak Sehun bukannya malah berlari keras kearah Sehun, berlomba dengan peluru yang ditembakkan Irene untuk mencapai Sehun terlebih dahulu. Dia mencintai Sehun. Jongin mencintai Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mati karena dendam salah satu mantannya, meskipun jujur Sehun pantas dibunuh oleh mantan kekasihnya yang telah ia lukai.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak takut. Tentu saja tidak, hah yang benar saja. Sehun hanya ingin menikmatinya. Menikmati karmanya. Dia telah bermain api dan sudah saatnya untuknya terbakar. Dan satu tembakan di dada sepertinya cukup.

Tapi bukannya merasakan peluru menembus kulitnya Sehun justru merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar menerjangnya, dari arah yang berbeda dari arah Irene berada. Dan sesuatu itu memeluknya erat terengah sebelum memekik tertahan dan melemas di lengannya.

Sehun membuka mata dan benar-benar berharap apa yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah hayalan,

tapi sayang takdir membencinya.

"JONGIN?!"

Dan Sehun bersumpah takdir sedang menertawainya sambil berkata,

 _"Inilah karmamu, Bocah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Masih dengan plot yang kecepetan :'3 tapi semoga memuaskan :"

HAPPY SEHUN'S DAY~


	5. Chapter 5

_Sehun membuka mata dan benar-benar berharap apa yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah hayalan,_

 _tapi sayang takdir membencinya._

 _"JONGIN?!"_

 _Dan Sehun bersumpah takdir sedang menertawainya sambil berkata,_

 _"Inilah karmamu, Bocah."_

 **Innocent**

 **Pair : Hunkai**

 **Warn(s) : Yaoi, OOC , Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin?!"

Sehun ikut berlutut ke tanah karena harus menyangga kepala Jongin yang lemas. Tidak basah, berarti tidak ada darah. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya untuk melihat bagian belakang tubuh Jongin, benar, baju Jongin bersih jadi tidak ada darah. Tapi di bahu kiri Jongin ada sebuah jarum yang memiliki tabung kecil, sangat kecil, dengan cairan merah muda yang masuk ke kulit Jongin.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! APA INI?!" Sehun menarik jarum di bahu Jongin dan menyentak Irene dengan marah, membuat Irene yang sedung membeku terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku tidak tahu..." Kata Irene lirih. Dia juga bingung melihat Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin bisa-bisa dirinya dipenjara.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAHU! KAU YANG MENEMBAKKANNYA!" Sehun masih berteriak pada Irene karena marah yang ikut membuat Irene berteriak juga karena ketakutan.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! WENDY YANG MEMBERIKU ITU! DIA BILANG SERUM ITU AKAN MEMBUATMU JADI MILIKKU!"

"Akh sial!" Umpat Sehun, dia tidak punya waktu untuk adu teriakan dengan Irene. _Fuck_! Jongin sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya dan dia malah main teriak-teriakan bersama Irene. Dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat Jongin dalam gendongannya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu belakang mobilnya untuk membaringkan Jongin disana. Setelah meletakkan Jongin di kursi belakang Sehun membanting pintu dan beranjak ke kursi kemudi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Irene yang sudah bersimbah air mata dan maskara.

"Tolong- Aku mohon jangan laporkan aku ke polisi." Tangis Irene, memohon pada Sehun.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, aku pastikan kau akan membusuk di penjara." Sehun kembali membanting pintu mobilnya meninggalkan Irene menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Sehun dengan ugal-ugalan menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jongin langsung mendapatkan perawatan sementara Sehun hanya dapat menunggu diluar.

Dengan panik Sehun berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruangan tempat Jongin sedang diperiksa. Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia bingung dan khawatir pada Jongin. Kenapa Jongin ada di dekat rumahnya? Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Bahkan setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi siang kenapa Jongin masih mau melindunginya? Kenapa Jongin masih peduli padanya?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya Jongin membecinya dan bahagia bersama pacarnya bukannya tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi Sehun dari serangan salah satu mantan pacarnya yang gila. Menghela napas berat Sehun memejamkan matanya, terbayang-bayang mata sembab Jongin yang sudah pasti adalah ulahnya.

Mata Sehun terbuka dan langsung berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka yang disusul dengan seorang dokter paruh baya yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cepat bahkan sebelum dokter itu sempat menutup pintu.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya secara fisik. Tapi kami masih belum tahu apa efek dari serum itu. Kami masih akan mengeceknya di laboratorium." Jelas dokter itu sambil memegang jarum dengan tabung kecil yang tadi dibawa Sehun.

"Aku ingin-"

"Ya. Anda bisa menemuinya, saya yakin dia akan segera sadar sebentar lagi." Kata dokter itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

Sehun masuk dan menuju ke ranjang rumah sakit di tengah ruangan tempat Jongin berbaring masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Jongin sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau bodoh?" gumam Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dengan alis yang berkerut sedih. Sehun yang bodoh dan Sehun tahu jelas itu. Dia yang memutuskan Jongin terlebih dulu, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia memutuskan Jongin secara tiba-tiba. Dia yang memutuskan Jongin, tapi dia sendiri yang tidak rela ketika Jongin bersama orang lain, awalnya bukan apa-apa karena Sehun yakin tidak akan orang yang lebih baik dari dirinya untuk Jongin. Dan Sehun sangat yakin Jongin cinta mati padanya, hampir semua orang cinta mati padanya _by the way_. Tapi ketika Choi Minho yang datang, ada terbesit perasaan takut dalam diri Sehun. Choi Minho dengan segala reputasi baiknya dan senyum hangatnya cepat atau lambat pasti akan menggeser posisi Sehun dari hati Jongin.

Dan sebelum itu terjadi Sehun yang akan menggeser Jongin dari hatinya terlebih dulu. Dia kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang sebelumnya, pergi ke klub, mabuk-mabukan, meniduri wanita yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu siapa, berkencan dengan siapapun yang dianggapnya menarik, apapun.. apapun dilakukan hanya untuk melupakan Jongin, Jongin yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sehun tersenyum miris.

Jongin yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain tapi rela melemparkan hidupnya hanya untuk menolong Sehun.

 **To : Sulli**

 _Berikan aku nomor kakakmu._

Sehun mengetik dengan cepat dan mengirimkannya pada Sulli, salah satu teman kencannya. Lalu kembali menatap wajah Jongin sampai ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Mengabaikan ocehan Sulli di pesan balasannya Sehun langsung menekan nomor yang diberikan Sulli padanya.

 _'Halo.'_ Jawab Minho.

"Ya, halo." Jawab Sehun datar. Sungguh dia benar-benar benci mendengar suara Minho.

 _'Siapa?'_ tanya Minho terdengar bingung.

"Sehun."

 _'Oh Sehun? Ada apa?'_

"Kau ada dimana? Pacarmu seda-"

 _'Tunggu tunggu pacarku?'_ sela Minho.

"Iya. Pacarmu, Jongin." Jawab Sehun dengan pahit. Tapi Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar tawa getir Minho.

 _'Jongin bukan pacarku.'_ Kata Minho.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung.

 _'Jongin bukan pacarku.'_ Ulang Minho.

"Tapi kau menem- Kau memutuskan Jongin?" tuduh Sehun tajam pada Minho seolah Sehun sendiri tidak pernah memutuskan Jongin dan melukainya.

 _'Aku tidak memutuskan Jongin,'_ Minho ikut merasa geram. _Hell_! Jangankan memutuskan, Jongin bahkan tidak menerimanya.

 _'Dia bahkan tidak menerimaku.'_

"Apa? Tapi saat itu-" tanya Sehun bingung dan tidak percaya.

 _'Aku memang menembak Jongin tapi terjadi kesalahpahaman. Jongin tidak pernah menerimaku sejak awal. Kami tidak pernah berpacaran.'_ Jelas Minho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bodoh. Jadi selama ini...

Terdengar kekehan ringan Minho sebelum dia menjawab. _'Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena Jongin masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.'_ Napas Sehun tercekat, kepalanya terasa dihantam dengan keras.

Mendengar napas Sehun yang tercekat Minho kembali terkekeh getir. _'Aku rasa kau sudah tahu kan siapa orang itu?'_

"..." Sehun terdiam.

 _'Jadi, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin?'_

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf mengganggumu." Kata Sehun datar masih merasa mengambang karena kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya pada Minho dan meletakkan ponselnya, Sehun kembali menghadap ke arah Jongin. Bahkan kini dia meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jongin, kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," kata Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan napas Jongin menerpa wajahnya. "Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi."

Sehun terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai merasakan alis Jongin bergerak. Sehun bangun dan mengamati wajah Jongin.

"Jongin?" Sehun memegang pipi Jongin sambil menatap Jongin dengan seksama.

"Eunghh..." Jongin mengerang pelan lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berusaha untuk bangun, yang tentu saja dibantu oleh Sehun.

Jongin menatap sekitanya dengan bingung sebelum menatap lurus ke arah Sehun masih dengan raut kebingungan yang sama.

"Katakan sesuatu Jong. Kau membuatku takut." Kata Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"K-kau.. kau siapa?" tanya Jongin ragu membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya, menganga.

"Aku Sehun, Jongin. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku?" Bagus. Apa serum itu membuat Jongin lupa ingatan? Ya Tuhan bukankah ini terlalu klise? Seperti drama saja.

"Paman Sehun?"

"P-paman?!" Sehun bukan hanya kaget lagi sekarang, pikirannya benar-benar _blank_ mendengar Jongin memanggilnya paman.

Cklek.

Mendengar pintu dibuka Sehun langsung menghadap ke arah pintu membuat dirinya berdiri disamping Jongin yang duduk di ranjangnya. Dan Sehun masih memasang tampang _blank_ nya tentu saja.

"Maafkan kami, tapi laboratorium kami tidak dapat mengidentifikasikan serum itu. Ah, pasien Kim Jongin anda sudah sadar." Kata dokter itu tersenyum ke arah Jongin yang malah membuat Jongin takut dan memegangi lengan Sehun sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun.

Dokter itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Jongin yang aneh dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Sehun yang masih dalam mode _semi-blank_ nya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada pasien Kim Jongin?" dokter itu bertanya.

"Dia memanggilku paman." Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Ya?" tanya dokter itu bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya salah dengar.

"Dia memanggilku paman." Ulang Sehun kali ini lebih keras.

"Paman? Dia memanggilmu paman?" dokter paruh baya mengerutkan alisnya berpikir. "Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada pasien untuk menganalisa kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kim Jongin-sshi." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Jongin untuk membiarkan dokter dan perawatnya memeriksa keadaan Jongin, tapi Jongin mencengkram tangannya dengan keras membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jongin tidak mau diperiksa. Jongin takut di suntik." Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hampir menangis, Sehun melempar pandangan meminta bantuan pada dokter di ruangan itu.

"Kami hanya memeriksa. Kami tidak akan menyuntik Jongin." Dokter itu tersenyum ramah menggunakan triknya ketika dia harus menangani bocah-bocah yang takut diperiksa.

"Bohong! Kalian bohong! Semua dokter selalu bilang begitu tapi mereka menyuntik Jongin atau mencabut gigi Jongin." Jongin berteriak sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Jongin tidak mau disini. Jongin ingin pulang paman." Jongin memeluk perut Sehun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Jongin hanya sebentar saja, kami berjanji tidak akan menyuntik Jongin." Bujuk dokter lagi.

"Ayo paman kita pulang. Jongin tidak mau disini." Jongin mengacuhkan bujukan dokter dan terus merengek pada Sehun sambil menangis. Sehun lagi-lagi melempar pandangan bertanya pada dokter itu lagi, bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sembari tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan Jongin.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Saya rasa saya sudah mendapatkan analisa sementara akan keadaan Jongin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin mengintip sedikit dari dada Sehun.

"Iya." Dokter itu menjawab sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kami boleh pulang?"

"Ya. Silahkan, tapi ada sedikit yang harus kita bicarakan Sehun-sshi. Saya akan menunggu anda diluar." Pamit dokter itu lalu keluar.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Jongin langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari di sekeliling ruangan sambil bersorak seperti anak kecil. Sementara Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas frustasi. _This is really fucked up._

"Paman ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi Jongin sangat lapar sekarang."

"Bisakah kita membeli makanan terlebih dahulu?"

"Jongin ingin makan ayam. Apakah boleh?"

Sehun yang masih merasa pusing dengan situasi yang tengah dia alami mengabaikan ocehan Jongin.

"Paman kenapa diam saja?" Jongin mulai memegang tangan Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Boleh kan paman?"

"Paman Jongin ingin makan ayam bolehkan?"

"Paman?"

"Paman!"

"Paman jawab Jongin!"

"Paman Sehun!"

"JONGIN DIAM SEBENTAR!" Sehun membentak Jongin karena risih mendengar rengekan Jongin dan tangannya yang digoyang-goyangkan terus.

"M-maaf..." kata Jongin lirih sambil menunduk. Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan melangkah mendekati Jongin membuat Jongin melangkah mundur takut.

"Jongin.. minta maaf. Jongin janji tidak akan nakal lagi, jangan marahi Jongin." Jongin meremas ujung baju pasiennya dan menatap ke lantai takut saat dirinya diapit dengan tubuh tinggi Sehun dan tembok putih dibelakangnya dan kembali memenjarakan Jongin diantara kedua lengannya seperti tadi siang.

"Apakah ini benar-benar efek dari serum Irene? atau kau ingin balas dendam atas semua perbuatanku padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan keputusasaan yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Jawab aku, Jongin. Jawab aku." Kata Sehun matanya menatap tajam mata Jongin, membuat yang di tatap mengkerut ketakutan.

"Jo-jongin tidak mengerti." Kata Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun masih menatap Jongin.

"Jongin tidak mengerti maksud paman." Kata Jongin lirih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Jongin tidak suka ini, Jongin tidak suka dimarahi.

Sehun terus mengamati Jongin untuk beberapa saat melihat apakah Jongin bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya berakting.

Tapi air mata Jongin merupakan air mata sungguhan, Sehun tahu jelas itu.

Menyerah Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tembok disamping kepala Jongin. "Pakai sepatumu kita pulang sekarang." Katanya tidak menyuruh Jongin mengganti baju karena baju Jongin entah diletakkan kemana, malas mau mencari.

Jongin dengan patuh menuruti Sehun setelah menghapus air matanya, sementara Sehun sendiri keluar untuk menemui dokter.

"Jadi bagaimana, dok? Lupa ingatan? Tapi kenapa dia memanggilku paman?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan lupa ingatan. Serum itu lebih ke membuat ingatan Jongin mundur ke suatu waktu tertentu dalam hidupnya, dalam kasus ini saat dia masih anak-anak. Yang otomatis membuat semua ingatannya diluar waktu itu menjadi... bagaimana mengatakan ini... tersimpan atau terkunci di suatu bagian dalam otaknya tapi Kim Jongin-sshi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Semisal dia berada di usia sekitar lima sampai tujuh tahun perkiraan saya yang berarti ingatannya dari usia lebih dari itu sedang terkunci tadi." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar sambil mengamati wajah Sehun yang sedang mencerna penjelasannya.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, mengendalikan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Obatnya?" tanya Sehun pelan, dokter itu menggeleng.

"Serum ini saja baru pertama kali kami mengetahuinya, apalagi obatnya... Tapi kami akan berusaha mencari obatnya." Kata dokter itu, Sehun mengangguk pelan walaupun pikirannya masih berkelana kemana-kemana.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Pasien Kim Jongin bisa pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih dok." Kata Sehun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok belakangnya.

 _Seriously_ ini benar-benar terjadi? Menghela napas besar Sehun memejamkan matanya. Awalnya dia memang tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini. Karena, _fuck_ , Sehun anak tunggal dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil, Sehun benci anak kecil. Sangat. Mereka nakal, berisik dan cengeng. Dan sekarang Jongin menjadi anak kecil? _Well damn._

Tapi ini semua memang salahnya. Kalau Jongin tidak menolongnya mungkin dia yang menjadi bocah sekarang. Lagipula Jongin bukan sembarang bocah, Jongin adalah... _Jongin_. Sosok yang telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Jika Jongin besar bisa melakukannya, siapa yang tahu apa yang Jongin bocah bisa lakukan pada Sehun?

Setelah termenung berpikir untuk sejenak Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia akan bertanggung jawab. Dia _harus_ bertanggung jawab. Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Jongin terduduk di lantai dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Sehun langsung membuat Jongin berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, lalu mengangguk pada Sehun. Sehun hendak berbalik tapi mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sepatu Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak diikat?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Jongin tidak bisa..." Kata Jongin sambil menunduk takut dimarahi lagi. Paman itu terus saja memarahinya, padahal Jongin sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Huh, dasar." Kata Sehun melangkah maju lagi-lagi membuat Jongin beringsut mundur takut, siapa tahu kalu paman ini mendorongnya dan memarahinya lagi?

Tapi diluar dugaan Sehun justru berlutut di depan kaki Jongin dan mulai menalikan tali sepatu Jongin. Sehun menghela napas, pikirannya sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Mungkin dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Berdiri, Sehun melepaskan jaketnya. "Pakai. Kita akan makan ayam." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis membuat senyuman Jongin merekah.

"Benarkah paman?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Ya. Mau minum bubble tea juga?" tawar Sehun.

"Bubble tea?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkanmu." Senyum Sehun dan merangkul Jongin seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kalau berjalan berdua bersama Jongin dulu. Ah kebiasaan memang susah hilang.

Semobil dengan 'Jongin bocah' membuat Sehun jadi terbiasa dengan ocehan anak-anak yang menanyakan apapun yang dilihatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun memarkir mobilnya di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Hmm. Ayo turun." Ajak Sehun turun dari mobilnya yang disusul oleh Jongin. Jongin memutari mobil Sehun untuk menuju ke sisi Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun. Satu lagi yang Sehun ingat, anak kecil selalu menggandeng orang dewasa ketika berjalan, termasuk Jongin, meski tubuh seratus delapan puluh sentimeternya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Sebelum memasuki restoran itu Sehun menahan Jongin terlebih dahulu menahan Jongin di depan pintu.

"Ingat. Jangan melompat-lompat, berteriak, dan merengek." Peringat Sehun yang diangguki cepat oleh Jongin.

"Dan yang paling penting, jangan memanggilku Paman ketika ada orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Lalu Jongin harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kata ibu tidak sopan memanggil orang ya-"

"Baiklah baiklah panggil aku Hyung." Kata Sehun mengalah.

"Sehun hyung?" tanya Jongin polos dibalas anggikan antusias dari Jongin. Bukannya dia keberatan dipanggil paman- _jujur Sehun memang keberatan._ Kalau mereka sedang berdua saja masih bisa ditoleransi oleh Sehun tapi kalau di tempat umum seperti ini bisa-bisa Sehun dikira.. err... pengidap _uncle kink_? Atau yah itulah pokoknya.

Mereka memasuki restoran cepat saji, Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk pergi mencari tempat duduk sementara dirinya memesan tidak mau mengambil resiko, Jongin memang sudah berjanji tapi bukan berarti Jongin akan mematuhinya bukan? Lagipula Jongin hanya bocah sekarang.

Setelah pesanannya siap Sehun membawa nampan di tangannya menuju Jongin yang duduk di meja paling ujung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Suasana di sana memang sepi karena sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam.

Sehun menyeruput _cola_ nya sambil menonton Jongin memakan ayamnya dengan penuh semangat disampingnya, sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jongin. Jongin memang menjadi bocah, tapi dia tetap sama, Jongin _nya_ tetap sama. Apa? Jongin _single_ kan? Lagipula Sehun yang merawat Jongin sekarang jadi otomatis kalau Jongin menjadi miliknya, bukan?

"Paman makanlah ini." Kata Jongin menyodorkan sepotong kentang goreng pada Sehun. Ya Jongin kembali memanggilnya paman lagi, Sehun menyerah terserah Jongin mau memanggilnya apa. Sehun menerima suapan Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil dan Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. Mungkin anak-anak memang tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

"Sehun? Jongin?" Mendengar suara memanggil nama mereka otomatis membuat Sehun dan Jongin yang _-menurut orang yang melihat melihat mereka-_ tengah suap-suapan mesra langsung menoleh.

"Luna?" itu suara Sehun.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Luna heran melihat pasangan populer kampus yang hubungannya telah kandas itu terlihat mesra malam-malam.

"Kau buta?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya merangkul Jongin mendekatkan tubuh mereka sampai menempel.

"Paman-" Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya diam.

"Sejak kapan kalian bersama lagi? Dan tunggu apakah Jongin tadi memanggilmu paman?"

"Sejak kapan kami bersama lagi bukan urusanmu." kata Sehun datar.

"Dan ya, dia memang memanggilku paman," Sehun lalu menyeringai. "Bukankah _Daddy kink_ terlalu _mainstream_? Kenapa tidak mencoba yang baru?" Sehun tersenyum puas melihat wajah kaget Luna dengan mulut yang setengah menganga.

"Kita pulang sekarang, _Baby_." Kata Sehun berdiri dan menarik Jongin kedalam rangkulannya, meninggalkan Luna yang masih membeku kaget, dan menyeret Jongin yang masih kebingungan.

"Paman dia siapa?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengamannya pada Jongin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sehun enteng mulai menyetir mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Lalu..."

"Ya?" tanya Sehun menunggu pertanyaan Jongin selanjutnya yang ternyata akan membuat dia membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobilnya.

" _Daddy kink_ itu apa?" tanya Jongin ringan. Membuat Sehun mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati saat bicara di dekat Jongin.

* * *

Sehun mengerang saat mendengar ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Berusaha bangun Sehun mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya tapi gagal saat merasakan berat di sisi tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah Jongin yang memeluknya erat dengan tubuh yang setengah menindihnya, masih terlelap lengkap dengan baju pasiennya kemarin. Tersenyum kecil, Sehun justru memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dan memeluk Jongin seperti guling dengan kaki yang menindih tubuh Jongin dan lengan yang memeluk Jongin erat, menenggelamkan Jongin dalam pelukannya lalu kembali terlelap.

Tapi baru sebentar ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering dengan keras, membuat Sehun dengan kasar meraihnya dari meja nakas.

"Apa?" jawab Sehun cepat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

 _'Kau dimana sekarang?'_ itu Luhan.

"Di rumah."

 _'Cepat ke kampus seka-'_

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak ada kelas pagi hari ini. Lagipula aku berencana membolos hari ini. Tunggu sampai besok kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Sehun mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur belakangnya, membuat Jongin mengerang.

"Eunghh..."

 _'Bukan untuk itu. Ada yang ha- itu suara Jongin?'_ tanya Luhan.

"...Ya."

 _'Jadi berita itu benar?'_ tanya Luhan lagi.

"Berita apa?" tanya Sehun balik.

' _Luna datang dan memberitahu semua orang terutama teman kencanmu kalau kau balikan dengan Jongin.'_

Ah, tentu saja wanita itu akan menyebarkannya. "Tukang gosip." Cibir Sehun pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh Luhan.

 _'Jadi cuma gosip?'_

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sehun.

 _'Yang benar dong!'_ kata Luhan terdengar marah. Sehun berdecak, karena dia akan bersama Jongin terus kenapa tidak sekalian saja? Toh dia memang ingin balikan dengan Jongin.

"Iya. Aku balikan dengan Jongin. Ada masalah?"

 _'Serius?! Berikan ponselnya pada Jongin aku ingin bicara padanya.'_ Kata Luhan masih tidak percaya, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Babe_ , Luhan hyung ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin yang memeluknya pelan.

"Emmmhh... tidak mau." Erang Jongin sambil berguling membelakangi Sehun dan ganti memeluk guling.

"Jongin tidak mau bangun. Dia masih lelah. Aku juga sebenarnya. Kemarin malam, malam yang panjang." Kata Sehun datar tapi malah terdengar ambigu- _bagi Luhan_. Tapi bagi Sehun semua kejadian semalam, mulai dari Irene yang mengamuk sampai Jongin yang menjadi bocah benar-benar malam yang panjang.

 _'KALIAN HABIS MELAKUKAN APA?!'_ teriak Luhan dari sebrang sana, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

 _"You know what i mean."_ Bohong Sehun sekalian mengerjai Luhan lalu memutuskan telponnya sebelum Luhan sempat bersuara lagi.

...

Sehun berjalan menuju ke pintu rumahnya yang berada di ujung jalan dengan malas, tadi sehabis bangun tidur Sehun berencana untuk sarapan cereal dengan Jongin, karena, _well_ , hanya cereal yang ada di rumahnya. Tapi Jongin merengek dengan keras karena tidak mau memakan cereal cornflakes milik Sehun, seharusnya Sehun sudah menduga Jongin dewasa saja tidak mau memakan cornflakes yang katanya cereal membosankan itu apalagi Jongin bocah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang menuju ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli sekotak besar Froot loops dan beberapa snack tidak sehat kesukaan Jongin.

Begitu masuk ke rumahnya Sehun melihat Jongin yang masih belum mandi dengan baju pasiennya tengah terkikik sambil berguling-guling di karpetnya sedang menonton Larva.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu mandi?" mendengar suara Sehun, Jongin langsung terlonjak bangun.

"M..maaf paman." Kata Jongin menunduk membuat Sehun merasa sedikit bersalah, anak ini jadi takut padanya karena kemarin dia tidak sengaja memarahi Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin membuat Jongin mendongak.

"Sekarang mandilah." Perintah Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jongin untuk bangun. Jongin memegang tangan Sehun tapi tidak berdiri.

"Bersama paman?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Heh?" pekik Sehun kaget.

"Kenapa? Bukankan Jongin memang harusnya dimandikan?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Err.. iya juga. Tapi.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Bukannya dia takut melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin. _Hell no!_ Sehun sering melihat tubuh polos Jongin- _dulu._ Yang jadi masalahnya disini adalah meskipun mental Jongin bocah tapi badannya tetap badan orang dewasa. Kalau Sehun kelepasan bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan dia mencabuli anak dibawah umur, yah meskipun Jongin tidak dibawah umur, _literally_.

"Paman Sehun tidak mau?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi sekarang." Pekik Jongin melompat berdiri dan menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang di berendam di _bathtub_ besarnya setelah mati-matian memandikan Jongin dengan segenap kekuatan dan pengendalian diri. Tapi bukan berarti penderitaannya sudah selesai, dia tidak sendiri di _bathtub_ putihnya, masih ada Jongin yang bermain air duduk di depannya membelakangi Sehun.

"Sudah ya?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Jongin.

"Jongin." Peringat Sehun. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyadarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun dengan keras. Merajuk.

"Sebentar lagi. Jongin mohon." Kata Jongin memelas.

"Kau mau es krimnya meleleh?"

"Es krim?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tadi membeli es krim. Tapi kalau tidak segera dimakan akan-"

"Kita makan es krim sekarang." Jongin langsung berdiri dam keluar dari _bathtub_ dengan air yang menetes-netes dari badannya membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil lalu ikut berdiri.

...

Seharian ini mereka berdiam diri di rumah Sehun, tidak berdiam diri juga sih sebenarnya. Karena berlarian menemani Jongin bermain petak umpet bukanlah berdiam diri. Kalau orang melihat Sehun sekarang mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun juga terkena salah satu serum gila Irene, karena Sehun, _Oh fucking Sehun is fucking playing Iron man with Kim Jongin._

" _BANG!_ " Teriak Jongin pura-pura menembak Sehun.

"ARGHHH." Teriak Sehun balik tak kalah heboh sambil memegang dadanya dan terkapar di lantai. Jongin terkikih melihat Sehun yang pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Captain America aku telah mengalahkanmu." Teriak Jongin senang mengakhiri permainan mereka tapi Sehun tak kunjung bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Captain America?" kata Jongin berjongkok di samping Sehun.

"Paman Sehun?" sekarang Jongin mencolek-colek pipi Sehun.

"Paman kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin mulai ketakutan.

"Argh.. sepertinya aku.. akan mati." Kata Sehun dengan suara terbata.

"Paman kau tidak boleh mati!" Teriak Jongin panik.

"Kau.. harus mengobatiku." Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Ehmm Jongin akan mengobati paman Sehun. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Sehun memejamkan matanya memikirkan cara apa untuk menggoda Jongin sebelum merasakan bibir Jongin mengecup dadanya membuat Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"Apa sudah sembuh? Kata ibu kalau dicium sakitnya akan hilang." Kata Jongin polos membuat Sehun menyeringai kecil.

"Aww.. aww aww masih sakit. Disini juga sakit." Kata Sehun pura-pura kesakitan sambil menunjuk pipinya, tanpa bicara Jongin langsung mencium pipi Sehun.

"Satunya." Kata Sehun menyodorkan pipi sebelahnya dan mendapat kecupan dari Jongin lagi dan berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongin. Sehun bangun dari posisinya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah." Jongin ikut tersenyum lebar. Sangat menggemaskan, membuat Sehun...

"Tapi masih ada satu lagi yang sakit." Kata Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Yang mana? Sini biar Jongin cium supaya sembuh." Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi bagian ini sakit sekali." Kata Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Jongin akan menciumnya saaaaangat lama supaya sembuh." Jawab Jongin semangat.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sehun memajukan wajahnya, Jongin mengedipkan matanya bingung tapi tidak mundur membiarkan wajahnya dan wajah Sehun menjadi sangat dekat.

"Disini." Bisik Sehun lalu menarik dagu Jongin mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Jongin membelalakkan matanya tapi lama-lama matanya ikut terpejam dan tangannya naik ke leher belakang Sehun. Ingatannya memang anak-anak, tapi instingnya sebagai orang dewasa membuat Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun.

Sementara Sehun,

pedofil? Ah terserah mau kalian sebut apa.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Jangan tanya ini apa karna aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti .-. niatnya mau bikin Jongin kaya bocah tapi gagal. Segagal-gagalnya. Mana ada serum kaya begituan dan mana ada bocah yang ciuman kaya gitu lol. Abaikan keabsurdnya dan anggep aja itu Jongin mbales ciuman Sehun murni karna instingnya sebagai orang dewasa.

Dan di ff ini aku baru nyadar kalo Sehun keliatan labil banget kaya abg lol. Sekali lagi tolong abaikan~

Oh dan berhubung habis ini aku mau uas mungkin apdetnya bakalan lama. Banget.

Mungkin.

Sekian.


End file.
